A weird turn of events
by Diana.likes2eat
Summary: Evelyn Rose is a head strong girl who is a dirty fighter, but still takes the beatings from her papa. One night, her papa takes things too far and she ends up at the steps of the Brooklyn lodging house. Spot is quickly irritated by her back fire and disrespect for the king of Brooklyn. Will Evelyn (doll) capture the king's heart? Or will his player reputation break her heat?
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as i could but it felt endless. My legs were numb, my eyes were watering from the cold night air whipping past them. My stomach was empty and i was covered in my own blood. I shivered under the bright full moon, i shivered at his fist.

Every night when i strip the clothes off my body and wash off my make up, all i see are bruises. Almost everywhere. I have to cover my arms and ankles with makeup so people wouldn't ask me.

I felt like i wanted to crumble in the darkness. Since i was 7 years old, i never once cried from him abusing me, because i thought maybe he had a good reason for it. In fact, i thought him abusing me, made me stronger. I learned to dodge his blows, which weren't very accurate. I could fight, but i chose not to hit him. He's my father, after all. I still had that little spark of hope inside me, that one day, he will apologize for his wrong doings. That day hasn't come.. Yet.

Every night was the same routine. Papa got drunk, hits me, then blacks out, leaving me to clean everything that his fists broke. Then i would carry him to his room and tuck him into bed. Sometimes he would wake up while i carried him and punched me in the stomach before blacking out again, but i learned to dodge those too.

But on this night, something went terribly wrong. I don't know what got into papa, but he had hired some men to beat me too. Not just _some, a lot._ He said that 'it was for my own good', whatever that meant.

There were about 10 of them, they cornered me into my own room and tried to take off my clothes. I struggled and struggled, until papa got annoyed and slammed my head toward the ground. I could feel the warm blood drizzle down the side of my face.

Now, i could fight, better than any boy.. But i couldn't with 10 very buff men.

All the others joined in, and i was helpless, again. But somehow, i managed to shatter the window with papa's cane that he gave me when i was 3. But that was before mama was dead. The window glass, i realized, shattered all over the men my papa hired, causing cuts and bruises.

They grunted, reaching blindingly to grab me. Papa was the only one that didn't get hit by my blow. He started to stumble over all the men and catch me but it was too late.

I took that chance to climb out of my bedroom window. Now all i had to do was run. But, they caught up eventually and kicked and punched me some more, banging me onto the cobble stoned ground a couple times, but i was still conscious, the third time, it just felt numb, i didn't feel anything.

But at least my brain was still functioning, because it told me to run like hell, and i did. I picked my ass up and ran even when i knew it was safe.

I ran across what looked like the Brooklyn bridge and kept it up until i tripped over a rock. Somewhere inside told me.. That i was free. But the other part told me, not for long.

My vision began to blur, and all the buildings and the feet under me kept going in circles. At that moment, i blacked out, hitting my head, and helpless body onto the more softer gravel ground.

* * *

I heard shouts coming from every direction. My head was pounding and.. "Oh shit!" i got up with a start. Looking around, i expected to see my room a mess, but i wasn't in my room. I was in.. Well i don't know where i was.

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking this was a dream. How did i survive? What happened last night? And then i remembered. My head was hurting too much for me to think anymore so i just sat there with my eyes closed.

"Are yah just gonna sit with yah eyes closed all day, or are yah gonna thank me?" i slowly, but barely opened my eyes. The sun shone through the window beside me which wasn't at all what i expected. Neither were all these boys eyeing me.

I started to breath harder and harder. "Did he hire you?" i said cautiously. I couldn't be too sure because he did it last night. I acted like a lost and scared dog trying to find my home.

I quickly grabbed the blanket that was on top of me, holding onto it tightly, hands sweating, and wrapped it around my cold body for any protection, at all. All of the boys were in suspenders and button up plaid shirts, most didn't have much clothing on, leading me to believe.. I moved back against the wall i was laying on, but i couldn't get far away enough. What did they do to me last night?

"Nobody hioed nobody, sweetheart." i looked to the boy standing infront of the sunlight. I could barely make out his face, but i snapped, nobody calls me 'sweetheart' "Don't call me that." i retorted quickly.

After adjusting to the light, i realized that his amused face turned into anger. His eyes turned from a sparkling blue into a sharp grey in a matter of seconds and his lips were pulled into a straight line.

"What?" he said rather harshly. "Listen goilie, nobody tells _Spot Conlon _what to do but Spot Conlon." he relaxed his face just a bit. "Anyway, aren't yah gonna thank me?"

My eyes were full of curiosity and i may have looked like a lost little girl looking for her mommy. Him, taking the hint that i didn't know what the hell he was talking about, filled me in.

"Yoah not gonna thank the guy who saved yah? From me doity streets of Brooklyn?" my eyes widened and i felt a little light headed. I felt a rush of relief wash over me like a wave washing over the ocean.

I let out a shaky breath. "So.. I'm.. Al.. ive?" he nodded his head, not breaking any emotion in his face. I raised my hand to my head where i was hit countless times and felt wrappings over it. There were a lot of bruises from where i fell, on my arms and legs, my stomach and chest, i could feel them thumping and forming on my skin.

Now my eyes were totally open and i was alert. "Excuse me.. Um, do you.. By chance, have a washroom?" he nodded his head at the door, farthest from where all the boys were hovering over my bed. They all looked so big and built, so.. intimidating. "Take a right and it's the farthest door on the left."

My heart pounded in my ears as all of them cleared a path for me. I kept my head up because it would show that i was in fact, fine. All the boys threw me looks of awe, curiosity, and most just looked tired.

My walking wasn't in a straight line, but at least i made it to the door and right after i closed it, i heard russels of feet and whispers. "Did yah heah her? He didn't even soak her!" I laughed because if he put a finger on me, i would kick him in the groin.

Now that i thought about it, he _was _kind of.. cute.. No, _hot._ My cheeks burned red as i thought of his shirt being unbuttoned enough to show his strong chest. He looked skinny, yet strong, he definitely did not look like a guy to mess with. Though if he crosses me, then he'll have to _deal _with me. His eyes were a sparkling blue, but as soon as i opened my worthless mouth, his eyes turned a hard grey. He was a nice tan and held a cane with a golden tip.

Now why would he, of anybody be holding a _cane_? I also caught sight of his slingshot hanging off from his back pocket of his brown pants, which were held up by his red suspenders, tucked in with a blue plaid button up shirt.

I splashed my face with water and just stood there viewing myself in the mirror. I was covered in my own dry blood that led down from my chest and down my arms. My dress was covered in dirt and mud. I took it off, determined to clean the dress, and my body.

I pumped water into the tub and tried to scrub the grub off my dress, after 5 minutes the dress was good as new, kind of. I kept it out to dry and just wore my underdress that i always wore, just in case of emergency.

It trapped the heat in and made me sweat a lot, but it was for more protection for when papa hit me. But it didn't help much anyways. I got to wipe the blood off my skin and forehead.

My blonde hair had little bits of dirt mixed with blood, so i had to clean that off to. And after a good 25 minutes, i was as good as new, despite the cuts and bruises forming on my chest and all over my arms and legs. I used the red blanket i had brought with me to the bathroom to wrap around my still cold body.

As soon as i opened the door, i ran into a wall, though i was sure that wasn't there before. I looked up and came eye to eye with my 'knight in shining armor'. "Sorry.. Um... Spot." he looked down at me, amused, the way he looked when i first woke up.

"Nice dress." i looked down at the new 'dress' (the blanket i had wrapped around me) i created and shrugged "thanks. I made it myself." i remarked sarcastically in which he smirked, his blue eyes twinkling. "i nevah met a goil who was so eagah to keep me favorite blanket as a memory."

I didn't find it so amusing. I didn't know where the hell i was, Spot was getting on my nerves, and i was hungry and cold. "I'm sorry, but do you want me to freeze to death? Fine, here you go." I threw the blanket at his open hands. He raised an eyebrow, clearly getting a bit irritated with me.

"Listen, goilie, i saved you from a couple moments of yoah own death. I put those bandages on yoah head. I could've easily stepped ovah yoah close to dead body and walked straight up to my room and had a good nights sleep. So yah shouldn't be apologizing, yeh should be _thankin'._"

I looked him straight in the eye and said "I won't thank someone who acts all high and mighty for saving my ass." and walked away. But didn't get far, because he followed me, grabbed my wrist rather harshly before i took my first step down the stairs and pushed me into a private room.

"Let go!" i pulled away when he loosened his grip. "What did yah say?" i stood tall and looked him in the eye again. "I said-" his jaw clenched and everything happened so fast.

He threw a punch, i thought was aiming at my face, but instead punched the wall, right next to my face. "I don't take disrespectin' me so easily, doll." I flinched a little, out of reflex.

My heart was pounding, and i could see the fire fuming in his eyes, but i didn't take mine off of them, i kept on my irritated facade so that it wouldn't show that i was weak. "Don't call me 'doll' " he smirked and let out a scoff.

"Yoah just don't know when to shut up, now, do yah?" his body was lightly brushing mine, and both of his arms were on either side of my head. I still didn't move, or take my eyes off of his.

He craned my neck and lightly brushed it with his lips. I let out a surprised breath. Then he made a line of kisses from my neck up to my jawline then ever so slightly breathed into my mouth, which i slightly had ajar.

His breath tasted like cigarettes with a hint of alcohol. My heart was beating so fast, i swear he could hear it too.

I know he was staring at me, my hair was covering my face, and i wanted to keep it that way when i opened the door beside me and closed it just as fast as that almost- kiss happened, leaving Spot, smirking, inside that room, alone.

"Hey!" a boy said as i quickly brushed by. I gave him a polite nod and walked out the door into the bright sunlight, where not much was going on. It was probably only 6 in the morning if i'm not mistaken, and Spot had the nerve!

Right when i woke up, he had those eyes, like he was intimidating me, but not like his boys intimidated me, they were just really tall and buff, they didn't have those eyes. Spot's eyes.. It's like he was telling me _you're weak._

"HOW COULD HE?!" i blew hair away from my face and stormed down to the dock where i walked back and forth, murmuring angrily to myself. "THAT DAMN- GAH!" i picked up a rock and threw it at the distance, pretending it was Spot's head.

How could i not be mad? I mean, he almost gave me my first kiss! I would most certainly not have him be the first to kiss me. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, someone that i loved.

Someone that i already spent a lot of time getting to know, someone- "NOT SPOT FUCKING CONLON!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. But regretted it quickly when i saw two boys shadowing me. Praying to God one of them wasn't Spot, i turned around slowly.

"Well hey der doll face-" i don't tolerate all these boys calling me that. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." i said very harshly. Though i know i only met him, i still felt weary around him. He was wearing a bowler hat, a not very nice black suit, it kind of looked worn out, and was only a half an inch taller then me.

The other guy next to him looked the same except he had little prickles on his upper lip, i guess people would call a mustache. They both looked amused, which was the last straw because Spot already gave me amused looks, and it gets annoying after the 2nd time.

"Oh, come on _doll._ Why don't you come play with us? Tell us why 'Spot _fucking_ Conlon' is bothering you?" now call me _'doll'_ twice, right after i told them not to call me that, is like unleashing a tiger from it's cage.

I pounced on the shorter one because he was the closest and pulled at his hair and his bowler hat fell off his head. "Oh, you like to play dirty now don't you?" he lifted me up with the slightest waver of his arms and threw me to the ground, probably leaving a bruise on my back again.

Though, i wasn't phased. He threw a punch at my face which i dodged by rolling to my right where i came contact with shoes, which i saw were the taller guys. I yanked on his pants and it came all down, leaving him only his heart shaped underwear.

"Why you-!" the shorter one tried grabbing me by the neck but i kneed him in the groin. "GAH!" and then i kicked him in the stomach, throwing him off balance, having him fly backward into the heart shaped panties guy.

They both landed in the water with a huge 'splash'. Which i took the chance to clean off some of the dirt that got onto my dress and curtsied to the boys after they popped their heads up from the, probably freezing water.

"Next time i say to not call me doll face, don't do it again. Ta ta boys" and walked away with my chin up, smiling. The boys from the lodge circled me and gave me high fives and some even asked "Where'd yah learn that?!" i laughed "guess i picked up a few things." i shrugged and smiled at all of them simultaneously, adrenaline pumping threw my veins.

I heard three claps from the far back, where the door was. The boys cleared a path for.. What do you know, Spot fucking Conlon. "You know, I've nevah seen a dame fight like that." my heart pounded at his.. I think was a compliment. "Thanks.. I guess?"

"Are yoah shoah yoah daddy likes his little goil fightin' doity like that?" i felt like a huge boulder just hit me square in the face. I forgot that papa might be out looking for me right this instant. Probably hired some men to privately find me so he can kill me.

My breathing slowed down when reality set in. I can't possibly hide from my own father. What will everyone at school say? What will.. What will he _do _to me if i show up at his front door step? He probably already has a knife waiting for me at his home, sharped and everything.

"Don't got one." suddenly, at a moment like this, i just felt like i wanted to crumble into a million tiny pieces and disappear from this life. I didn't want to be alive, why should i anyway, when papa is just going to kill me in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

"Are yoah shoah yoah daddy likes his little goil fightin' doity like that?" i felt like a huge boulder just hit me square in the face. I forgot that papa might be out looking for me right this instant. Probably hired some men to privately find me so he can kill me.

My breathing slowed down when reality set in. I can't possibly hide from my own father. What will everyone at school say? What will.. What will he _do _to me if i show up at his front door step? He probably already has a knife waiting for me at his home, sharped and everything.

"Don't got one." suddenly, at a moment like this, i just felt like i wanted to crumble into a million tiny pieces and disappear from this life. I didn't want to be alive, why should i anyway, when papa is just going to kill me in the end?

"Oh, yeah?" he said, squinting down at me. I looked him straight in the eye, not a trace of lie across my face, and whispered "Yeah." he cocked his eyebrow in thought.

"So yoah tryin' ta tell me that last night when yah was talking-no. Sorry, _screaming _in yoah sleep about '_Papa! No! Don't, please! I've learned my lesson! Please, why are yah doin' this?!' _" he mimicked me with a little girl voice. "_That _was yoah not havin' a fatha?"

I clenched my teeth, clearly he was pissing me off. I wanted so badly to pounce on him like a mad cat and tackle him to the ground. I wanted to pound his face in until he'd shut up! If only he knew what hell i went through every night and day.

"What? Rich goil got notin' ta say now don't cha? Now, why don't ya just go prancin' on back ta yoah poifect little life while we newsies try an' sell ta ya rich folk friends of yoahs." he wasn't kidding.

His face show'd no sign of emotion. He really didn't want me here. "Why, Conlon? Can't take me? The big King of Brooklyn scared he can't control little ol' me?" i squinted my eyes at the sun behind him before turning around. "Fine, i'll go."

Right when i was about to walk away, two boys approached, talking and laughing. Something i haven't seen or done in a long time for real. Laughing.. That glint in those boys' eyes. I've always envied people who could laugh like that. No one ever made me laugh like that.

The taller boy was wearing a cowboy hat that was tied behind him and a scarf around his neck. The other boy looked Italian. He was chewing on the cigar in his mouth and wearing a newsies cap, shuffling cards in his hands. He was half a head shorter then the boy with the cowboy hat.

The Italian boy took off his hat and bowed, the boy in the cowboy hat did the same as i curtsied smoothly. "Now, tell me why such a pretty goil is in Brooklyn in such a fine mornin'?" i laughed and turned back to Spot, who was heading toward us.

"Well, boys, i was just about to leave, thank you." i smiled brightly at them as Spot shuffled next to me. "Oh, yeah, what was yoah name again? Ya nevah got da chance to introduce yoah self." my face returned to that irritated one again, which Spot has had the specialty to do.

I scoffed in an unfriendly way. "In your dreams, Conlon." his fists were white from gripping his cane that was tucked in suspenders. I raised an eyebrow "Now, you wouldn't try and hit me with that cane, will you, Conlon?" i said rather sweetly.

I heard two separate laughters come from in front of me. Both Conlon and i twisted our heads to the direction of the two other boys. "Woah, Spot, how'd yah pick this one up?" Spot scowled at me then gave the same look to the boys "Wit me own two hands."

But, me being a sass, said "I'm not 'one' i'm Evelyn, thank you very much. Evelyn Rose. And you gentlemen are..?" i smiled, twinkly eyed. The boy who looked like a cowboy hesitated "Well, i be Kelly, Jack Kelly. Or Cowboy. And this be Race track. Or Race fo' shoat." i nodded and shook hands with each of them.

From the corner of my eye i could see Spot glaring down at me, but he quickly changed his expression to his old one, which was expressionless. "Yes, _Evelyn _was just about ta _leave._" Cowboy and Race looked from Spot to i and i to Spot again.

"Nonsense! Evelyn heah, can join us, can't she? We was just bout' to go eat," Race said happily and put an arm around me. "Yeah!" Cowboy chimed in. "How bout' it Spot?"

Cowboy put an arm around me too. But Spot didn't seem to like the idea. "No." my eyes glinted. Just to annoy him.. I said "Oh, come on, Conlon, let me come with you!"

He turned around already annoyed. "No." he said firmer and started walking. "Dun' worry bout' Spot." and off we went. Cowboy, Race, Spot, and i walked off, to who knows where.

15 minutes later, we were across the Brooklyn bridge, Cowboy and Race not stopping for one second to ask me a question about myself, occasionally Spot gave comments, or insults.

"So where do yah live?" asked Cowboy who almost walked into a person selling bread, but dodged him swiftly. I wasn't sure if i should say where i lived, but i didn't want to lie to them much. "Queens."

"Oh? Well that's kind-a far away from Brooklyn ain't it?" _not when you're running for dear life, it isn't. _"So what _were _yah doin' in Brooklyn?" Race was still chewing on his cigar, but interested on my life. I was thinking for an excuse when Spot already butted his way in.

"Found er' layin' unconscious in front o' the lodging house this mornin'. I was comin' back from Medda's and she was all covered in er' own blood."

"Woah! Why were yeh covah'd in yeh own blood?!" i looked from Cowboy, Race, and Spot who stopped abruptly in front of a restaurant called Tibby's. Cowboy and Race looked intrigued, but Spot looked relaxed, though i could swear he wanted to know real badly, too.

"Let's just say i had a bad night, alright?" and i walked threw the boys. Before i touched the door handle, a strong hand had already grasped it and pulled it open, waiting for me to walk in. I looked up and saw a boy about 17, dark haired, light brown eyes, and quite taller then me, so was Cowboy, but wasn't as tall as him.

I beamed at him before saying "Thanks." as soon as i walked in, the smell of hotdogs and smoke swirled by my nose. The heat in here warmed my face as i stared around, finding a combination of newsies everywhere and the occasional old man sitting, grumpy, slurping soup.

"Heya mouth," i heard Spot say to the boy that opened the door for me. "Heya Spot, how's Brooklyn doing?" i completely ignored their little conversation as i was led by Cowboy to a table full of newsies. "Heya Cowboy!" said a boy with a an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"Blink! How was the mornin' edition?" i ignored that conversation too as a boy asked "And who is this?" a boy with big eyes full of happiness and joy. He had one crutch leaning on the booth. I just smiled sweetly as Spot explained, yet again.

"Just a dame i found." I raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he took a seat next to me. "Yeah, and i regret being _found._" i did quotation marks with my hands. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention at the boys who stared at me in confusion and awe.

I saw smirks coming from some boys as Spot's eyes squinted, his lips curled into a straight line and he glared at me with eyes of fire. I looked forward even though his eyes burned at the side of my head. I knew i would freeze if i looked into those icy grey eyes.

"So, what's yoah name, sweetheart?" i cringed. "Don't call me that." i said quickly yet softly, so it wouldn't hurt his feelings because one glance at him and it was like he had puppy dog eyes, i couldn't help it. Spot was still glaring at me, as i started a conversation with the whole group, who was also quite interested in me.

"So where yah from?" a boy with dark brown curly hair and smiling brown eyes asked. "Queens. I- uh- had some business in Brooklyn last night." i was praying Spot wouldn't tell the whole story about how i was covered in my own blood, unconscious in front of the Brooklyn lodging house.

"Yoah a newsie foah Midnight den?" the boy in the eyepatch, as i later learned his name was Kid blink- or Blink for short, said in disgust. "Uh- erm- um.." i couldn't think of anything to say because the newsies soon gave me some wrong looks.

But Spot jumped in after a very pregnant pause. "She ain't a newsie Kid, dun' worry. But i _am _curious of why yah was covered in yah own blood, knocked out in front o me lodgin' house." i sank down in my chair, but used the lie i thought of a long time ago, perfect for this scenario.

"Alright, alright." all of the boys leaned in to hear what i had to say as i whispered "Nun of your business." and then they all leaned back in complete disappointment. Spot didn't look surprised though, he didn't have an emotion planted on his place what so ever.

"Oh come on!" said Crutchy, as i later learned was the crippled boys' name. I turned to Spot, whose eyes had a glint of determination. Like he knew that i would tell him 'my business', though i did have a feeling that i would… Eventually. But i hoped it wouldn't be for a long time. Or ever.

"Yah know, i bet cha yoah motha' is as pretty as you." Blink has been sweet-talking, non-stop ever since i didn't tell them 'my business'. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. I, in no way, have i ever thought of myself as pretty. If only he knew what i hid under all my clothes. Bruises and cuts. It's all over.

"Yah know," i imitated him with his New York accent "I'm still not going to tell you, Blink, regardless. And i don't got a mother." i smiled sweetly at him, as i thought up an idea. "But," his eyes gleamed with anticipation. I gazed over the menu and found the cheapest lunch he could probably afford.

"If you buy me a bowl of soup, i'd consider it." it was only 5 cents, which i prayed to God, he had. I was only joking, but a little of me, hoped he really would buy me a bowl of soup because i was starving and almost penniless. He smiled with his front teeth, his eyes never leaving mine, as he called the waiter over.

"One bowl of soup for the princess heah." i broke the eye contact first and turned my head to stare out the window at all the newsie still selling, or busy people scurrying along. I overheard a little girl right outside the window. "Daddy, it's my birthday today!" the man ignored her.

He was too busy reading his newspaper to pay attention to his attention-thirsty daughter. "Huh? Oh.. That's great hunny." he put his hand in his pocket, took out ten dollars and shoved it in her face, his eyes never leaving the paper. "Here, take this, buy whatever you want. Be home by 5 tonight, though."

The little girl couldn't have been more than 7! But she took the ten dollars anyway, stared at her dad. For a second, i thought she was about to cry, but she sucked it in and dragged her feet away.

For a little bit, i saw the little girl that i used to be. Papa never payed much attention to me. It felt as though he didn't even love me. Now that i look on it, it felt as though he was forced.

I looked away, a tear almost falling from my eye. "Here is your soup, miss." i nodded a great big thank you towards the nice waiter who looked quite fatigued. I took one sip of the soup and instantly felt warm.

I spent about 5 minutes slurping down the soup, Blink watching me with eyes of excitement. And he still thinks i'll tell him. But all the other boys looked at me too, thinking i'll tell him and he'll tell them. "Wow, thanks Blink! That was delicious. Well, look at my wrist, gotta go now." i wiped my mouth after i finished and was going to slip out.

I looked at Race and held up the 5 cents i stole from his pocket just mere minutes before. "And thanks again Race!" his eyebrows knitted together and his hand swept to his pocket, which he had found that no coins were in there.

"Wait! Evelyn! You said you'd tell me!" yelled Blink from across the restaurant. "I said i'd consider it. And i consider not to! Thanks for the soup though! Bye bye boys!" Race looked playfully mad. I saw him curse under his breath when he realized. In which i had had a good laugh. Laughing. Something those boys could easily make me do.

Back when i was in school, everybody were all prissy brats and i didn't feel the need to converse with them. All the bratty boys would always bother me and try to seduce me, which i found quite an annoyance. "So yah just were gonna leave without even a mere' thank yah?"

I jumped and, out of instinct, elbowed the voice behind me. I turned around, ready to pounce on the person until i realized it was Spot. "What was that foah!?" he yelled, crouched over in pain, or maybe it was surprise. I shrugged, calming down before answering. "Sorry, it's a habit." i said nonchalantly.

"Yoah lucky you'se a goil." i laughed as we started walking to no where in particular. "So the great _Spot Conlon_ doesn't hit girls? What a gentleman." he smirked widely, walking confidently beside me. I don't know how.. Or why but when i'm with him, i feel a sense of security. Like i felt on edge with him, but at the same time, felt almost.. Protected.

"Thank you.. By the way." he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Ain't it too late now, sweetheart?" i gave him dagger eyes. "Don't make me take it back. And don't call me that." he reflected the same eyes back at me. "Or what?" I gave him a sly smile. "Or i'll kick you in the groin so hard, it'll fall off."

He clicked his tongue again and put a hand threw his hair. "Ooh. I like a girl that's feisty." he winked down at me as i blushed, thinking of what he did back at the Brooklyn lodging house.

Those lips that trailed up from my neck and grazing my lips, but just slightly. His body against mine, my body heat growing more and more when i anticipated for the kiss that never happened.

I had to fight to keep my hands from touch my neck. But i so badly wanted to feel those lips again. Wait. What am i saying? No i don't. I never want to kiss him. Ever. He smiled even more when he caught me staring at him. At his lips. Those melting, kissable lips.

I looked away and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Trying to slow down my heartbeat that just won't cooperate. I quickly brushed off all my thoughts, clearing my mind of anything Spot related. That was always something i was good at.

"So, yoah headed back to Queens i'm guessing?" i stopped abruptly. I didn't think of what i was going to do next yet. But i was definitely not going back to Queens. Never am i ever going back there again. He looked at me lazily, like he wanted to keep walking, but i was keeping him waiting.

"About that," i forced the words out of my mouth. Hesitantly, i quickly said, "May i be," i closed my eyes and started walking, took a deep breath and finished "May i have the pleasure to be your news girl?"

I clenched my teeth. Even though i hated the option, it was the only thing i could think of at the moment, and when i think of something, i usually just go with it.

"The pleasure is not yoahs." he said not hesitating for a minute. "What? Why?" i spat, getting annoyed already. "Sorry, but goils can't be newsies." he said like it was obvious. I blew my hair from my face. "Well that's a stupid rule." he stopped, pushing me towards the brick wall, behind me.

"Listen goalie. I've been nothing but nice to youse today. Don't criticize me way of runnin' things, or me rules." this was getting old, my back getting hurt even more. I nodded slowly, thinking of a solution. "Okay, but what if i _earn _being a newsie?" he looked at me and took it into consideration.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning. When the sun is just at it's peak, i'll tell you what you need to earn to be a me newsie. But if youse even a second late," he took a step forward, putting his face into mine, his newsies' hat shading both our faces now.

"Youse out." his eyes told me he something big in store for me, something challenging. Something he probably thinks i won't be able to pull off. But since i got nothing to lose, might as well, right?


	3. Chapter 3

At night, i couldn't sleep. I stayed awake for half of it, feeling anxious, excited, and, i hate to admit it, but scared. I didn't know what Spot had in store for me, even though i was confident i would pass, it just felt like something else.

Like what he had in store for me would be something like nothing before. Maybe he would have me sell 50 newspapes? That seems too easy though. Maybe he would have me swim?

I couldn't swim to save my life, one time when i was 8, i was pushed into the river at my school by a boy. A few breathes from death, i was saved by one of the teachers. The boy who pushed me really regretted it, and still is to this day is incredibly and terribly nice to me. He says sorry every time he sees me on the streets or in class.

His names' Brandon. He has shabby brown hair and green eyes that always seemed to bore me, like every other guy. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't awfully ugly, though he wasn't cute either. He just isn't my type. Actually, i don't know _what _my type is.

I guess you could say, i've never experienced what it's like to be in a relationship, since i'm too busy looking out of myself. Covering myself up with make up. Not once have i ever bee caught. Ever. And i don't intend to be anytime soon.

I woke up just before the stars started to dim away. Spot had me sleep with his newsies who snored quite a lot, but his exact words were "Youse should be thankful ise lettin' youse sleep on a bed."

I was on the top bunk and shared with Sweets. He was a little boy, only 7 years old and i don't know how he ended up with the Brooklyn newsies because they all looked pretty buff and intimidating.

Of course, not to me, i could take any of them any day. But to a boy who was slightly taller then my waist, i would guess he would be. But that'd be very wrong.

He was very sweet and nice to me, but when i saw him wrestle with a boy about my age, 13 maybe 14, who was much bigger than he was, he almost, but not quite knocked him down! But being sweet and nice wasn't how he got his nickname, it was because he ate _a lot _of sweets.

Every time he was done with one sucker, he pulled another out of his pocket and ate a new one. And it just kept coming and coming, it was never ending. And being the person i am, told him nicely not to eat too many sweets because he could get a tummy ache, but he didn't listen. I didn't mind though, i admired his young and naive mind.

I stared at the stars winding down and the sun almost at it's peak. I walked to the bathroom and quietly combed my hands threw my hair then put it in a braid all the way down the small of my back.

I splashed my face with water and i was set. I still had my white dress on from yesterday and it had dirt all over it from playing with all the little boys yesterday. They're a real blast.

Walking out of the bathroom, i bumped into a wall, again, like yesterday. And of course, it was just Spot. I gotta get used to bumping into him and not mistaking it for a wall. I rubbed my eyes open since it was still a bit dark out and i wasn't fully awake.

Then it hit me. Last night was the first night i didn't get beat up. Boy, it felt great to be bruise free, besides the bruises from the other day. Spot looked me over, his eyes scanning every aspect of my body, making me even more self-conscious then ever. His face told me that he liked what he saw, but i thought against it because i never thought about myself as pretty or even decent looking.

"Take that off." i looked down at my dress then back at him then to the ground. I blushed furiously. Did he just say.. I looked up at him again and whispered/yelled "No!" he sighed annoyingly and roughly ran his hand threw his bed head hair, but it still looked.. Nice. He didn't look like he wanted to deal with me right now, but it's too bad because he does.

He rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. His broad tan chest gaping. In _front_ of me. "What the hell?" i looked at him for a second and turned around when he was on his third bottom. I heard his low and amused laugh and could just picture the smirk plastered on his face right now and a glint in his eyes.

My face turned bright red when he tugged my shoulder to turn around, but i stood my ground. "Now will youse take dat off?" he tugged harder and still, i resisted. But the third time, i turned, but stumbled, lost my footing and fell. It all happened so fast, i couldn't process much of what was happening.

My eyes were closed, my head on his chest. Both of our heartbeats were in synch, on top of each other. My legs were in-between his opened ones. I heard a gasp from my right, and realized what this would look like. I opened my eyes, my hair already fell out of it's braid, now in Spot's furious face.

"Ahem, um.. Sorry der Spot, didn't mean to intarupt. I was just bou' to use the bathroom." i clenched my teeth as i saw Brick standing there. Brick was a 5 foot 9 inch tall boy and was a year older then Spot, 16. He had the scary look about him, and once you get to know him, he's a total and complete dumb ass but _can_ be really nice, sometimes.

I hastily got up and pulled Spot up with me, he was heavier then i thought. "It's not what it looks like, i tripped and-" the words clumsily walked out of my mouth but i was cut off "Save it doll face, ise knows what happened. Youse twos was makin' out and ise walked in. Sorry Spot, ise'll go now." and he walked into the bathroom without another word.

Spot looked furiously at me then back at the bathroom door and then back at me. "Ise was jus' tryna' give yah me shirt ta borrow! What ise got in plan foah yah won't reqiah yah to wear a fuckin' dress!" he whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

I blankly stared at him then simply said "Oh. You could've just said so." and bent down to grab his shirt from the ground, i tried hard not to stare at his nice broad chest, but keep my eyes to his face and walked away into the private room next to the bathroom.

As i opened the door, i heard footsteps following me. Of course, it was Spot. He was always breathing down my neck and after awhile, it gets pretty annoying, really. "Wha-" i turned around, agitated, looking up at the still furious Spot. But he had already cut me off and closed the door.

"_Don't._" he said with emphasis. I innocently looked up at his blue/grey eyes that seemed to not bore me like others do, but entrance me. It's like one look at his eyes, you can tell he was real. One look at his eyes when he's not trying to cover up his emotions, and i could tell he's been through a lot.

It's like he worked so hard to get to where he is now, all his leadership and those newsies that fear him. All the rough and happy times, he's been through it all. I tried not to look like i was too focused on his eyes and tried to jerk my eyes away and look at his forehead.

Still, with a lot of effort, it didn't work. He captured my eyes with his and i couldn't look away.

Not taking his eyes off me, he walked toward the drawer behind me, messily looking for something. Opening it, he said "Youse need pants." and took a pair out, looked it over, looked me over then threw it toward me. I caught it right before it hit my face and smiled happily.

I've never been given pants or a button up shirt to wear in my life. Only dresses, skirts, dresses, and skirts piled my closet. I owned no pants or a baggy shirt. "Stop smilin' and put those on." at his command, i did as he said.

I started taking my dress off by my shoulder but stopped suddenly and looked at Spot. "Turn around!" he rolled his eyes "Please me doll face, ise know what breasts look like." i did a humph and pouted giving him my best puppy dog face.

"I'm not a whore Conlon, turn around! I won't let the likes of _you _see me half naked!" still, a smirk plastered on his face, Spot did not turn around.

We both stood and stared at each other for about 5 minutes. Him still smiling, me still pouting. Then out of no where, i flew across the room when the door opened, banging my back, yet again. My hair was in my face, kneeling in front of Spot.

"Really?! Third mother fucking time! _Third!_" i stood up, glaring, turned around and walked up to the boy who opened the door at my back. I threw my hands in the air, loudly complaining "Next time, knock!" and walked out of the room, not looking back at all.

Last night i didn't really get to talk to the older newsies, just the younger ones because Spot said most of them were at 'Medda's' whatever that meant. So that's why when i opened the bathroom door, still fuming, i was surprised to see about 10 other guys crammed into one little space, either half naked or just shirtless. Some were even in the middle of shaving.

But when i get mad, i don't care what others think of me. I just get focused on what gets me pissed off in the first place. Which, in this case, is Spot. "GET OUT. NOW." i pointed a strict finger at the door, and without a word, the boys lined out to leave the bathroom.

I let out a safe breath, proud that they listened. "Nobody is to come in here until i'm done." all of their faces mimicked the other, awe. "Whose ahh youse?" asked the newsie with half his chin shaved. I gave him a smirk, eyes of steel and said "Who are _you?_" i cooly shut the door and splashed more water in my face.

I stared at the girl in the mirror. Her skin was pale, yet still tan. Her bright, long and blonde hair covered the sides of her face, making it smaller. Her eyes, a deep green with swirls of hazel outlining the pupil. Her calm face looked sad in the mirror, and in a way, i guess she was.

I looked away, ashamed of the girl that looked back at me. I couldn't take those sad eyes, i couldn't take _my _sad eyes.

How come i can't be happy for myself? It's really easy to be happy for someone else, but it's hard.. For myself. My mind was taken aback when the door gave a jolt, hitting my arm, which i quickly shook off. "What?" i looked up from my toes to Spot's face.

"Youse can't-" he started off angrily but it was my turn to cut him off. "Sorry. I'll only be a minute." i closed the door at Spot's confused face and locked it. Sliding my dress off, i set it on a hook and pulled on the baggy brown pants that fit a little loosely, but in my opinion, it looked good. I buttoned up the plaid red shirt and tucked it in, my pants fitting a little better now.

I opened the door again to find the newsies that i kicked out talking amongst themselves and quietly walked downstairs. Only a couple noticed me, but i didn't mind, as long at the rest didn't look at me. Though i couldn't help but listen in on a few words in some conversations. "Man, Spot's new goil is a real somethin', aint't she?"

Along the wall, i kept walking and some words made me smile. "You have to admit, she's really cute, but how long do you think it's gonna take Spot to dump her on the street again?" those last few words stuck with me. It echoed in my mind that i might not be qualified for the newsie job.

"Oh, good. Youse ready." i met Spot on the docks, where the sun was just beginning to rise. He started walking straightforward, chin held up high and his hands were placed comfortably in his pockets.

I didn't ask where we were going because i don't know why, but whenever i say something, it usually pisses him off. And that's something i really shouldn't do as of right now.

We arrived at his destination, which was where all the newsies lined up to buy newspapers. "200 papes." i looked wide-eyed at him who, in response smirked down at me. "Foist task, doll." i let out a quiet breath and became composed. I tried to make it out like it was no big deal, but really, this was probably too much.

"Sell 150 papes in less then 5 hours and wese'll move on to the next task." the papers were heavier then he made it look, but i tried not to show it. "Oh? Whose this pretty lady, Spot?" i turned around and put a hand threw my hair, moving it out of my face to see who asked about me.

"Just anudder broad ise found." the boy stood a foot taller then me, blocking the sun from my face. I looked toward Spot then back up at this buff boy. "I'm Evelyn." we spit and shook hands. "Huh, this is different." he looked like he was deep in thought. "What's different..?" i asked curiously.

"Well, Spot here, usually doesn't go for girls like you." i raised a questioning and threatening eyebrow. "So what are you trying to say?" he put up two hands in front of him, showing that he meant no harm, but i was still curious.

He rubbed his chin and proceeded. "It's just, he usually goes for girls with.. Um, what should i say… Well let's just say i've never met one of Spot's girl who didn't look at me in disgust for spitting in my hand." i let out a small laugh. "Well, thanks, i guess? But what makes you think i'm Spot's girl?"

He knitted his eyebrows together. "Well aren't you? I mean.. You have to be." i shrugged my shoulders and twisted my lips together. "Well, i mean look at you.. Um.. Your a beauty!" i laughed a little too hard and said "Too bad Spot can't _get_this _beauty." _i gave a wink and smiled brightly at him.

"Then who are you to him? Sister? No.. Um, cousin? Oh! I know, mudder!" he kept guessing but they were all very off and wrong. He seemed like one of those big bully kids at first, but once you get to know him, he's really sweet and clueless about life. _And_ could really make me laugh.

"What's your name?" i asked because he's someone i'd like to remember. A sweet and kind guy like him was taught well by his mother.

"Oh, i'm softy!" he said more enthusiastically then i expected. Nodding my head, i made sense of his name and personality. "Well, maybe tonight, if i pass Spot's test, then we can pick up this chat? I gotta go, you know, sell these papers."

"You sell papes? But Spot-" He looked towards him who jumped in quickly "We'se gotta go Softy. Don't youse got papes ta sell youse self?" he said the last part leader like which Softy got the point, waved goodbye and left to buy newspapers.

"He seems really nice." Spot nodded "Yeah, youse should see him fight though." i imagined Softy punching Spot, but since i only just met him, i imagined Softy punching.. Well, softly. I kept that in mind to ask him to show me a punch, if i ever finish this first task.

"Alright, go get started. If youse finish before 10, ise should be here. Any questions?" he seemed so straightforward that if i asked a question i think i'd feel stupid so i shook my head no and left. _Now, how the hell am i supposed to even sell my first paper?_


	4. Chapter 4

For 10 minutes, i stood looking at my paper, flipping through anxiously to try and find a good title, but none so far would sell this crappy paper! "Extra! Extra! Mayor of New Jersey steals woman's purse!" i heard a shout from behind me.

Turning around, i found Softy selling about 5 papers at once. "Softy!" i ran up to him after all the people left. "What page is that title on?" he pointed to one of the pages and simply stated "The third page," i read all the titles, twice and didn't find that title. "It's not on here, Softy." he shrugged and smirked down at me.

'"Course it is! Right there!" he pointed at my open third page about the _Mayor of New Jersey buys new purse for woman. _Then it clicked. For the 15 minutes i've wasted, i've been hearing false titles all around me from all the Brooklyn newsies.

"OH! Thanks Softy!" _how did i not think of this before? _I ran a good 8 feet away and started shouting great titles. "Extra! Extra! President's daughter pregnant!" i shouted loud enough for a group of high-class business men to hear.

Even though the _real _title was _President helps pregnant woman with the help of his daughter. _I just thought the title could use a pinch of sugar.

I sold about 15 to those men in 2 minutes, and earned myself 15 pennies. "Wow, this _could _work for me." the rest of the time, i actually had fun selling. First, i would yell out a 'sugar coated' title, then i would run, making sure no one caught me, or saw me running because if anyone did, then lord knows what would happen.

I fixed my hair and wiped the dirt from my face before i approached a group of boys. All of high-class, of course. They all wore they're finest suits, probably following in step of their fathers. I smiled with my eyes, and when they saw me, i forced a blush on my cheeks.

All eyes weren't on me yet, so i slowly pulled my pony tail off my hair and let it flow everywhere. The wind helped me by blowing it away from my face, making me look more.. decent. I smiled my white smile and, something caught my eye. In the corner, i saw.. Spot.

He was also staring at me with a bomb of amusement on his face. We made eye contact for a split second before the high-class boys interrupted. "Hello there, beautiful. How may we help you?" he had boring brown eyes and a crooked smile.

Knowing Spot was watching me, i kept my act. The boy put a hand on my arm in which i looked at it with a slight disgust before i put my hair behind my ears. I stared at him for a couple seconds with dreadful boringness and replied.

"Why, would you kind and _cute _boys by my newspapers?" i winked at one of them with bright green eyes and a yellow teethed smile. He was blushing madly and gave me a quarter dazely. "Well, for a beautiful lady like you, of course."

I looked away, made sure they didn't see as they stuffed their hands in their pockets for money, i gave an eye roll. _Boys are too easy. _I put a hand threw my hair in a sexy way as they gave me silver coins, dimes, quarters, nickels, but no penny. I guess they're so rich that they don't even know what a penny is.

So in the end, i sold 8 papers and earned $2.45, which i thought was a really good. "Thank you" i said sweetly and the boy with bright red hair a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and blushed wildly, even his ears were red. They all looked at him in awe and i gave them all a wink, then left, with a bored face.

I walked towards Spot who walked towards me with that same face of his. Amusement. His eyes had a certain glint to them, more than usual, and i guess i was about to know why. "So? I'm doing good, am i not?" i asked happily, wanting to get his reaction.

"Shore, sweetheart. Shore. So when's da wedding'?" my expression changed from happy, to confused 4 words ago. "Wedd.. Ing?" i cocked my head to the side. "I ova hoid da boy yah smooched goin' on and on about youse two weddin'"

I rolled my eyes "Marry my ass. I'm not marrying that ugly piece of shit." i clicked my tongue, annoyed. "You boys are so easy. If you see a hot girl, you go bonkers and try to get in her panties. I bet you there's no boy that isn't like that." he frowned "I'm not like that." i raised an eyebrow "Please." i again rolled my eyes.

"I'm really not!" i looked away, not believing a word he says. "I bet you can't make a week without checking out, kissing, or having sex with a girl." i smiled, looking at his competitive face. "And if i can't?" i raked my brain for something good. "Then, i get to be a Brooklyn newsie- whether i passed your test or not."

I thought i'd give myself a better chance to be a Brooklyn newsie. I mean, why not right? Spot just seems like one of those guys. "And if i can, then you have to give me a kiss." anger flared inside me "What?!" he was in thought for a couple seconds before replying

"Well, if i'se can't even as much check a dame out, then i'se would _need _at least a kiss, and why not have one from me _first _goil that has stayed at the Brooklyn lodging house for more than a day?"

"No way!" and he smirked his classic smirk. "So you'se afraid that i'se'll _win_?" i quickly replied with a haste "no!" he laughed and put a hand through his hair. "Then, it's settled. Youse give me a kiss when i'se win. I might as well, since youse go 'round kissin' _ugly piece of shit _guys like de udda one anyways, but this time, it'll be a handsome _man_." i let out a laugh that sounded more like a choke.

Then, i erupted into a big fit of laughter. I laughed so hard tears actually started to form and I was to my knees and people were staring. I tried to stop, like, _really _tried, but i couldn't. The thought that Conlon thinks he's a _man _is ridiculous! In between breaths of laughter, i said "Hand… Some… _man!?" _

I went into another spew of laughter again. "It ain't dat funny." he muttered seriously. Soon, i was laying on the dirt ground, my laughter finally controlled, my huge pile of papers stacked beside me, and calmly stared at the blinding morning sun.

It was so beautiful and calm, for a second it felt like i was the only person there. Like i was laying on fields of perfect green grass, looking up at the baby blue skies that never seemed to end with puffy white clouds that looked like heaven and in the center… Was the bright orange sun. I felt happy, _for a second._

"Ey, getup." Spot lightly kicked my side. So i did, picked up my papers, spit in my hand, and held it out. "Deal." Spot did the same, and we shook on it. _That _was how my morning went. I had Spot right beside me, so i could keep a watch on him while selling.

"Wow Conlon, you're doing pretty good, considering an hour has passed." i said, selling my final paper. I started counting my money happily. "5, 6, 7.98, 8, 9 dollars and 45 cents. I think i can come to like selling papers."

He was expressionless, no, he looked bored. "Yeah, yeah, whateva, ya finished da foist task, woo hoo. But ise gotta say, no one nevah sold 150 papes in an houa except foa Quicky." hearing this, i giggled happily. "Cool! Whose Quicky?"

"A Manhatten' newsie." i nodded my head in thought, keeping in mind of the name so i can brag about it to him later. "So what's the next task?" he looked deep in thought before he took out from behind his pants pocket what looked to be a sling shot, picked up a rock and studied it before aiming behind me.

I turned around as i heard a huge clash of glass and realized that Spot just shot that from probably 100 feet away at a glass bottle sitting on wall! I raised my eyebrows in surprise, since i've never swung a swing shot before, i hoped this wouldn't be the 2nd task.

"Dats yoah 2nd task. Make at least one shot at that glass ovah der from here, and we'se'll move on to da final task." i swallowed, but kept my composure, trying not to look nervous. But then, he whispered in my ear, not sexually, but intimidatingly "Youse got 20 minutes."

"Easy." i took the sling shot from him, picked up a rock, and blankly studied it, like Spot did and swung it, but missed terribly and swung the other way at Spot's head. "ISE DI'NT SAY TA SWING IT AT ME HEAD, WOMAN!" i muttered "Sorry.." too embaraessed because he made it look so easy.

I turned around and tried, but it swung up and down right in front of where i was standing. I kept trying and trying for a good 10 minutes until i felt a strong arm around me. At first i struggled, trying to nail the person in the stomach, but then i turned around and Spot's face was staring at the bottle on the wall, while i was staring at him.

I had goosebumps on my skin and i could feel my heartbeat increase rapidly. His hands reached mine and put them firmly on the sling shot, took the rock out of my hand and set it on the string, he slowly guided my hand while explaining quietly what every step was, but everything was kind of a blur while i stared at him.

I don't know why, but it felt.. Good to be held by him, _wait. _I shouldn't feel good. No, i should feel disgusted! … Right? "Youse doin' it all wrong. Ya gotta have a better grip, while youse right hand pulls on the string, lightly, lightly, and.." we released it and the glass broke. "Bull's eye."

I was still staring at Spot's structured face, taking in every little aspect of his concentrated, but calm eyes, the way his thin lips moved while explaining, and i even looked at his skinny, but muscular arms, and bony fingers that had some veins popping out and every part that was showing was tan.

I liked the way his eyes never left the glass, like he was so concentrated that he didn't realize that i was staring at him in such.. Admiration. Man, i hate to admit that. But i really did, it's like nothing could get in the way of him. It was just him, me, and the bottle.

"Got it?" he stared down at my dazed green eyes, as i nodded my head yes. I remembered some of what he said, and what i didn't hear, i went with my instinct. He stepped back, a good foot away from me, making me feel empty and alone. Again.

"Firm grip, and lightly pull.." he explained from behind me "And.." i let go of the string and it hit the second bottle that was next to the first one. Turning around, i saw Spot's face that didn't look surprised, but he was smiling. "And with a minute ta spare."

I ran and hugged him tightly. But everything happened pretty quickly. I didn't really know what i was doing at the time, but i knew i was really grateful. "Thank you!" i said. And that was when the awkwardness set in. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit. _I thought so loudly that i thought i actually said it.

"A'right doll, does that count as apat of de bet?" he pushed me away with his hands on my shoulders. I confusedly looked him in the eye, and he was so fast at hiding it, but i thought i saw a twinkle of sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

I hesitated before answering. Why did his eyes, for a split second, gleam of sadness? Why did i feel so empty after he pushed me away? I kept my cool and pretended that nothing happened, which is something i was getting good at.

"No, Spot. I was just… happy." i hid my confused eyes and replaced them with a bright smile. "What's the next task?" he smirked and started walking, so i followed. "Youse'll see doll." my stomach did a little lurch and i knew this was going to be a hard one.

I tried to tame my heart by thinking of happy thoughts like when my papa used to be sane, or when my mother was alive. I barely remembered her, but people always told me that i looked just like her. They said her blonde hair was short and always curled. Her eyes were brown, exactly like mine. Milky swirls that were always bright. People told me they were the best part of my face- and my mothers face. The people were friends' of my father.

They always had a certain roughness about them that i remembered when my mother was alive, but they seemed to be forcing their kindness. Though, i remember that they all turned very.. Uncaring after my mother passed.

"EVELYN!" i quickly turned my attention to Spot who looked very angry. "WHAT?!" i yelled back because i was thought that i should treat people the way they treated me. So if they treated me like shit, they deserved the shit back. His eyes turned ice cold again, the same look he gave me when i first opened my mouth on that bunk bed.

He gave me a dirty look and was about to grab my collar when i slapped his hand away. He stared at his hand for a few seconds, even more angry, then looked up at me with the look of death. I looked straight in his eyes with the same look of death fury. "Is there _still _something you'd like to say?" i tilted my head and put both hands on my hips.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_" he towered me so much that his head shaded me from the entire sun. My heart was pounding so hard, but i kept on provoking the fight. "I _said _what. WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!" i screamed at him, and with every 'what', i pushed his face away from mine, as i flicked my hair side to side while moving forward, making him take steps back. His face was stunned, and my work was accomplished.

But it returned to that angry face of his again, and this time he was about to totally blow. I took a few cautious steps back before saying "So.. Meet ya in Manhattan?… I'll race ya." i started sprinting down the Brooklyn bridge with Spot very close to my heels. But the good thing is, is that i'm a girl and petite, he's a boy and big. I slid under some wagons that were still and jumped over boxes quite easily.

"This ain't funny! Get your ass over here!" i laughed hysterically while clutching my side because laughing while running isn't a good idea. "Tsk tsk! Spotty shouldn't use such bad language towards little girls!" when i said 'little girl' i was referring to me, because even though he didn't say it, everyone always called me a little girl because i was short and had a baby face. But- i got to use that as an advantage lots of times.

I slid through two men arguing while Spot had to run through all the people. About 30 minutes passed and i made it into Manhattan. Manhattan had much more people then Brooklyn. But all the people in Manhattan looked more welcoming. Unlike Brooklyn, which always had a certain roughness. I mean, theres nothing wrong with the place, it's just i could use a little change.

I was moving towards a dead end when i looked to my right, where i saw a nice restaurant, that looked like it was filled with boys- newsies. I ran in there, thinking i could hide, because when i looked back Spot was just deciding where to turn. "Shit" i said as we locked eyes. Mine with pure fun, and his with pure hatred. I ran into the diner where an unexpected bell rung.

I looked left and right trying to find a place to hide. As a newsie was walking out, i took off his hat, which i don't think he realized. I quickly stuffed my hair into the hat and sat down on a booth next to some other newsies. "Well heyya!" a boy said welcomingly.

I jumped, really nervous because Spot just walked in. I stayed calm and answered "Hi.." i said deepening my voice a little. "Youse a new one?" i kept my head down, hiding a part of my face. "New what?" i asked. "Well, a new newsie, of course!" i finally caught a glimpse of the guy who seemed really nosy about my business.

He had really white skin, despite being under the sun all day. He had freckles on abnormally big nose and ears. He had big bright brown eyes full of life and his big brown curly hair covered some of his forehead. "Um, no. Not really." i answered, keeping my eye on Spot who seemed to be making his way over here.

Everyone greeted Spot as he scooted his way next to me. "Heyya Spot, how ya doin?" a boy in a bandana and cowboy hat asked. "Nutin much, have any of you seen a girl with long blonde hair and evil brown eyes?" i know i shouldn't have said anything but it was too late. "MY EYES ARE NOT EVIL!" i turned to Spot with fire blazed in my eyes.

Everyone and Spot looked really confused, some even looked intrigued. He ripped the hat off my head, my hair falling from it. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but i really have to go, now will you excuse me Spot.." he raised a very angry eyebrow. "No, youse ain't goin' nowhere." i looked around the table at all the newsies that now looked very entertained, so i was going to give them a good show.

"No, i think i am." i slammed my foot on Spot's foot and pushed him off the seat. As i started running, i felt a hand pull my ankle, and i was dragged down. "Spot get your fucking hands off of me!" he pinned me down with both his hands on my wrists, and his body on top of mine. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but it was no use. "You know Conlon, your pretty heavier than you seem."

"Really now? Udder girls enjoy my heaviness on top of them." I blew my hair away from my face, raised my leg and kneed his groin, and i quickly got on top of him. "Yeah, but i like to be the one on top." i pinned him down the exact way he did to me. "Well, ise guess dats fine, so you can do all the woik foah me." i rolled my eyes, disgusted. "Get over yourself Conlon. Whores only seem to like you because of your little cane."

He laughed and his eyes turned threatening. "Is dat why _youse _like me?" i laughed really hard for a couple seconds. "Yeah, i don't think so. I think i like you because you're so weak." i said sarcastically. He managed to pull away from my grasp and pushed me off of him. "If ise was so _weak, _then why did i become da leada of da Brooklyn newsies?" he was standing, towering over me. "Same reason whores like you, because of your little shiny old _cane."_ i said menacingly.

He bent down and made a punch beside my face at the floor. "I don't think so." he pulled me up by my collar then let me down gently again. "Follow me." So i did. He led me out of the restaurant into an ally and shoved me against a wall. He slapped me across the face and i just looked at him, not fazed at all. I always got slapped and punched in the face, it was nothing compared to what my father did.

He looked like he was deep in thought. And then suddenly his mood changed almost completely. He pressed his body against mine roughly and grabbed the back of my neck, sending tingles up and down spine. Spot whispered close to my ear and said "I just can't understand you" i stopped him, saying "And you shouldn't." he lightly squeezed my waist, but something told me he was holding back.

He looked at my neck for a while, then left a trail of kisses down my jawline to my neck and up to my chin. I was anticipating the kiss, but it never happened. "Answer my question." he said forwardly. "Why did ise find you all bloody, blacked out in front of me lodge?"

My breath left me for a few seconds. I stuttered a little bit "W-why d-do you want to know?" he raised a questioning eyebrow and started kissing me on my collar bone lightly. "Because.." he said between kisses "I have a right to know"

I closed my eyes, why did he have to make me feel so weak? I'm not weak. I'm a strong girl, but somehow when i'm with Spot, like this, i always feel vulnerable. Like he could easily have and take away everything just with a snap of a finger.

He started to kiss me a little more roughly to which i tilted my neck for easier access and breathed harder. I could feel my pulse grow louder with his every touch. And i hated it. I hated him. I hated that he could easily have this power over me _and _every other girl. I couldn't stand him, or this.

Yet, i liked it. I liked how he had the authority over me. The way he gets angry with every word i say. The way he can be caring, even though the next minute he'll return to his usual self. I was so conflicted with myself i didn't know what to do.

"Spot, stop." he kept on kissing me, then pulled away, giving me a harsh look. I couldn't do this, because my mind told me that i would regret it later on. So, i did what i was good… No, great at. I ran. Now, i didn't know where i was going to go, but i just kept on running. It felt like hours when i finally stopped.

But i managed to make my way in front of a very familiar place. The windows flashed back to the times when a little girl would be laughing and playing with her dolls as her father sat by the window, drinking coffee, and reading the daily newspaper. She would always get a good view of the back of his head. A full head of dark hair that was always slicked back. The mother would be busy cooking sweets for her favorite little girl and she would help- by playing with the dough and making her hands all messy. But her mother didn't care because she was as loving and caring as a mother should be, so she played with her. And sometimes, even the father played with them. It was like she had the best life ever. Yet, she wasn't going to. Her life wasn't going to be the same when she saw a man barging into the happy family's house to shoot the poor mother.

It seemed so vivid to me now. I never remembered much of that until now. And one thing i just vividly remembered was the back of the mans head. A full head of dark hair and slicked back. That man… Was my father.

And that little girl was me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only when the yellows and oranges and reds of the sun almost touched the horizon when i was back in Brooklyn. The memory just kept flashing and flashing like a never ending horrible nightmare. It felt like i couldn't get away from it. I couldn't get away from _him _and my old life. I couldn't get away from Spot.

Spot.. He was my only chance to start over and i _am _going to start over. I will be the first newsgirl in all of Brooklyn. I'll show Spot, i was so close too. By now, i was running- racing the sun. I figured that Spot would be at the docks by now and would have the third task ready for me.

And there, the all mighty Spot was standing looking over all his Brooklyn newsies messing around or swimming in the water. "Spot!" i yelled, new determination coursing through my veins. I wasn't sure if he was still angry with me or anything but i kept on rambling. "Give me task three." i said as i got closer to him, panting. I looked over at the sun that was setting and smiled. It was so beautiful.

He didn't say anything at first, just studying my face. And then, it was really quick, but he raised his hand and was about to punch me straight in the face when i blocked it. I stared at him, surprised and caught off guard a little. "What the hell?!" i yelled which caused a lot of commotion. All of the newsies, even the ones in the water stopped and just stared at what was about to happen.

Spot didn't have an expression, which made me super pissed when he was about to kick me, so i bent down and grabbed his foot making him fall over. I was angry at him. What did i even do? Does just looking at my face make him _that _angry? Was he still mad at me for running? Or was he mad that i humiliated him?

By now, we were flat out fighting fist to fist. I upper cut him in the chin, but he quickly regained his composure and kicked me, which made me fall flat on my butt. I know he was being serious with all his hits, because i could feel with every punch and kick that he was giving it his all. So i had no choice, but to do the same.

We were on the ground now, and i punched him in the face a couple times, trying to knock some sense in him. He had no emotion plastered on his face. Nothing that i could pick up. By the third punch though, he harshly grabbed my wrist and knocked me off of him. He was about to punch me in the face, but i twirled my body out of the way, making my way up.

There was silence no newsies were cheering or anything, just watching intently. It was time for me to ask him questions. "Conlon, what the hell is up with you?!" he didn't answer, just looked at the almost setting sun and punch me flat in the ribs. I doubled back, surprised at how hard he could punch, but i didn't give up.

I let the pain of losing my mother overtake me. The hatred i felt toward my papa and Spot right now. Everything felt like it was crumbling. Spot obviously is mad at me for something, i just don't know what. He threw punch after kick after punch and dodged all of them, sending some of my own, giving it all that i had.

I elbowed him in the stomach then gave him an upper cut and ended it with me bending down to trip him. I climbed on top of him and pinned him down. "CONLON WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO NOW?!" i yelled at him. He didn't say anything, just looked toward the sky where the sun had already set.

Finally, i saw a crack by his mouth, he was smirking up at me. It felt like our heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard for miles. When he finally regained his breath, he said "Well, doll, shouldn't cha be celebratin'?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "The hell are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes, which i saw, had a bruise forming around it.

"Think." for a couple seconds i was looking at him, and for one, i was going to slap him, because i was getting frustrated but then it all made sense. "I'm.. I.." i stuttered, too happy for the words to form in my mouth. "Youah a newsie, doll face."

My eyes widened sense i didn't even believe for a second. I smiled so wide, i swear my face was going to fall off. I squealed a little like a little girl getting a lollipop after crying. I was so happy, i kissed Spot on the cheek. But as soon as my lips left his face, i immediately regretted it. We both looked surprised actually, but all the newsies gathered around and even some Manhattan newsies had come to join the party.

"Congrats doll!" i heard shouts and laughter. Even some of the little kids yelled "Yay! She's here to stay!" I was still on top of Spot which made it even more awkward. He raised an eyebrow "Well, aren't ya gonna get off me already?"

One of the newsies helped me up and then i helped Spot up. He acted like that kiss never happened, so i did the same. I just laughed with the other newsies and even got to meet some more Manhattan newsies. One of the newsies yelled from the whole crowd "Come on now, let's get inside! I'll bring out da liqua!"

Everyone cheered and gathered inside the small lodging house. It was so long since i felt so invited, cared for and most importantly, i felt belonged. I smiled at the thought, looking at a pair of little Brooklyn and Manhattan boys messing around inside.

I was last to go in and as i did, out of curiosity, i looked around for the one and only.. Spot Conlon. I don't know why, but i felt like i needed to talk to him, about…. I really don't know exactly. So i went in the lodging house, hoping i'd find him there. "Heya doll!" i heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was a Manhattan newsie. The one with the cowboy hat.

"Hi.." i twisted my head and narrowed my eyes, cueing him to tell me his name. "Jack, or ya could call me Cowboy." he spit i his hand and put it out for me to shake, so i did the same. "Nice to meet you Cowboy, but did you by chance see Spot anywhere?" i yelled over the crowd

He took a step closer to me, now i had to crain my head up so i could look at him. I didn't get the feeling that he was much of a threat, so i let my guard down. "Word o' advice?" i furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "Spot's gotta sort o' a reputation.." i smiled up at him saying "I'm quite aware of that one. If you're trying to tell me that he's an asshole, i already knew that."

We both laughed and he put up his glass signaling that i was right. "No," he chuckled "I'm pretty sure about everyone knows it." i cut him off, not trying to be rude, and said "Then why does everyone practically tremble at his presence?"

He gave me a look like i should already know the answer. "Well 'cause he's da king of Brooklyn." he said it like it was so simple. "Right.." i replied, trying not to laugh. "And that makes him so 'big' and 'scary'? Not really getting it.."

He slightly crinkled his face like that was a good enough answer to him. "Let's just say he's not one ta mess wit.-" i cut him off again. Boy, i'm really good at that. "If you haven't noticed, but it's pretty funny when he's messed with." he gave me a serious look. Like i should know what he's like when he's angry.- Oh, and i know.. Pretty well.

"How do you do it?" i raised my eyebrows looking in his eyes. I kind of just stared at his big brown eyes for a second. They seemed to not have a trace of sadness or worthlessness. All i saw was happiness and curiosity. And i admired that.

I opened my mouth about to answer then i had to remember what he asked me. "Uh- Do what?" he answered straight away, no hesitation in his voice. "How da ya make him so pissed off he could kill somebody and still find it funny? How da ya take his punches and not knock out? What- are you'se a spy or someein?" i clenched my teeth. His words were so powerful i almost lost my train of thought.

It took a minute for me to come up with a good answer. "Yeah, i'm a spy Cowboy, how'd you know?" he cracked a smile and i laughed. "I don't know Jack, practice?" immediately i felt suffocated. I wanted to leave this place and get some fresh air for a little bit. I felt like i was about to crumble on the spot. I wanted to tell him how i didn't knock out with every hard given punch or kick Spot threw at me. Part of me wanted to tell him everything.

Everything from my mother dying, to my father turning into a.. A maniac. And how i just couldn't manage to fight back with him. I mean fighting 4 big guys and then my father is kind of very hard. 3 guys maybe, but not anymore than that. I coughed and then told Jack i wanted to enjoy the rest of the party. "Bye Jack, nice talking to you!" i yelled back at him after we spit shook goodbye.

I practically had to fight my way outside, and once i was 2 centimeters from the door there was a loud banging on a table somewhere, silencing everyone and thing. I turned over to see the boy at the restaurant from earlier. He still had a cigar in his mouth, chewing on it with a bottle of whisky in his hand. "Heyya everybody!" he yelled and everyone cheered or saying hi back to him.

"I would like ta congratulate Brooklyn's very first newsgoil! Now… Where is she?" he scanned the crowd then landed his eyes on me. He squinted a little and then realized that i was the 'newsgoil' and said. "Oh! There she is! Come on ova, uhh.." i heard a very familiar voice from the other side of the room saying "Doll" everyone, including me, turned their attention toward the 'Brooklyn King'

My heart raced a million hours when i saw him, but then someone moved out of his way, and there, on his lap was a girl wearing a very thin dress, she was basically eating his neck! All of a sudden i felt lightheaded but i forced myself to look away and toward the boy standing on the table. "Doll.. Hmm, i'se like it! Doll! Come on ova!" i went red from my forehead down to my toes.

"Erm, it's okay, really.." i said loud enough for everyone to hear. "No, come on ova! Come on, please" he pursed his lip giving me the puppy dog face. I melted and smiled at his actually very good puppy dog face. I gave him a sympathetic look and then said "Well, now, i can't say no to that face, can i?" i smiled when everyone clapped and cheered. I was even escorted by two small boys.

By the time i got on top of the table, and he hopped off, i was laughing. "Now, Doll, why don't cha tell us you'se secret?" i smiled questioningly at him. "What secret?" i started to turn even more red. If they were talking about my father.. "How did you fight- _and _win to _the _Spot Conlon? He letcha win huh? Spot, ya let 'er wi-" i cut him off because i was _not, _no, _never _going to let Spot be satisfied with himself on my clock.

"_I _won because _he's _weak." everything went even more silent then before. Not even crickets were heard for a mile away. And immediately i knew i pushed it too far. But at that moment i didn't care. I wasn't going to let the crowd know that i was a weakling. My pride would never allow that.

Spot and i were making very heated eye contact with each other and everyone else seemed to back up. For a moment i left his eyes to give the same death glare at his whore on him. She gave me the same look back which made me even more angry. "But apparently, _whores _like weaklings." i said timidly toward the girl.

She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she finally got up, but not before giving Spot a very desperate kiss. I put my hands on my hips and just stared at him. How could he? That's not gentlemanly at all, and in front of all his friends? The whole time though, he was staring straight at me. Eyes of steel.


	7. Chapter 7

I got down from the table and made my way toward Spot and slapped him on the face. He looked surprised and so did everybody else, including myself. "You're disgusting." i looked at him once more angrily before strutting outside.

After about 5 minutes of walking, i got cold and kind of scared. I felt like someone was watching me, waiting for me to be far away enough, or something i didn't know. But i started to walk faster, since it was an instinct of mine. I walked straight forward, but then not a little after, i saw a shadow of a man behind me. He looked like he had a bowler hat on. I didn't turn around, just kept walking and made my way into a Brooklyn bar.

I was really relieved when i saw that it was crowded in here, so it'll be easier to hide. I sat at the very back, in case i have to make a run for it. Though, i still didn't think it was safe here either. I subtly looked up from my menu to see if the man followed me in here, but couldn't find him over the great crowd of drunk men.

I was looking around so urgently, that i jumped when a waitress came up to me. "What would you like, miss?" i looked at her for a second, she looked really tired and was getting quickly irritated every time a guy came up and touched her butt. But i didn't think she could do anything about it, since it was probably apart of her job to not yell at the customer. "Um, could i get a water?"

She didn't write anything down and left. I went back to looking for the man and then, i saw him. He was standing right in the middle of all the drunk men and stared right at me, thirstily. I casually got up and started moving back, but felt a wall quickly press against my back. And then a rough hand grasped my waist. I gasped at how hard he'd grabbed it, but hurriedly regained my conscious. I was going to be raped if i didn't do something quickly.

So i stomped on the guys foot behind me and he groaned in pain. I turned around to see his face, but he didn't give me time to make a run for it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it to behind me. "I heard ya was the new Brooklyn newsgoil, eh? I'd love to be da foist to bang ya." i rolled my eyes, why are there always guys so desperate?

I laughed and retorted "Yeah? And i'd love to pound you to a pulp." by this time the other guy had started to make his way over. I turned around and pounded my head on his because he was shorter then the other one. His bowler hat fell off and he fell backward into the wall. The other guy made a running start and tried to punch me, but i quickly moved out of the way to that he had punched his other friend who was slowly getting up to come at me again.

I kicked the taller one in the butt, hard, and he fell on top of the other short one. They are groaning in pain and i quickly made a run for it. I ran out of the bar and found my way towards the lodging house, but not before the two guys grabbed me from behind and pulled a knife at my neck. He cut it slightly, making me wince in pain. "Make any noise and i'll kill ya."

He dragged me away from the lodging house and i had to think of a plan, quick. I really thought they were really stupid because they left on of my hands free. I stuffed my free hand in my pocket, attempting to find my lighter. I felt coins and tried to keep the sound down. By now, the taller one took his hand off of my mouth.

"So.. What's your name?" they both laughed at me. "Why ya need ta know?" i tried to smile, but it made the knife go in deeper. "Well, you know, if i'm gonna be raped, i would at least wanna know your names," i grasped my lighter and pulled it out slowly, trying not to make any noise. "Well, good point. Me names Osca Delancy. And me brudder here is named Morris." i laughed and they both looked at me weird. "What's funny?"

"What i'm about to do." they both looked at each other and stopped abruptly. I pulled my lighter out and turned the flame onto Morris's hand, who was holding the knife. It took a second, but then he screamed and let go of the knife, that i quickly took. I walked backwards slowly holding the knife in front of me. "Step any closer and i'll stab you." they looked at each other and smiled. "Well, da rumors was right. Youse is feisty."

I laughed "You don't even know how 'feisty' i can be" i said sarcastically. Morris jumped at me and i punched him in the stomach, hard. He fell over in pain. Oscar then jumped at me and i cut his cheek slightly with the knife. "That's gonna leave a mark." i said as i kicked him behind the shin. He fell over on top of Morris and i started running back to the lodging house.

I actually made it inside this time without almost getting kidnapped. I heard the two brothers running after me and cursing. Everyone looked at me, standing at the doorframe of the lodging house when the two annoying brothers came to join the party. Now, i was furious.

"YOU TWO DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, NOW DO YOU?!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. They flinched back as i looked both of them dead in the eye. I punched Morris in the stomach again, then kicked Oscar in the groin. "DO YOU NOT GET IT? I DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING RAPED TONIGHT, THANK YOU." they both looked at me, slight fear in their faces.

I punched Oscar in the face once more because he was staring at my open breasts, the button must've fallen off because my plaid shirt was now showing off my boobs. I looked at them, disgusted. Now, all the newsies were outside. The two leaders of the two boroughs in front. Jack and Spot.

Spot had his cane out. He gave me a look saying we're gonna talk later. But i didn't wanna talk to anyone right now. I was pissed off. "Well, well, well, look who we has hea." Jack said a tint of laughter in his voice. I imagined thought they looked funny because they were just beaten up by a girl. "Whata ya doin' in Brooklyn Osca?" Spot asked, but more of stated.

There was a waver to his voice as he spoke. "Just enjoyin' d-d n-nice night." he looked at Oscar, and only Oscar. Spot probably gave him the famous eyes of steel because Oscar shrank on the spot. "Get outta hea. Now." Spot shoved his cane at Morris's chest. Oscar was the first to run, Morris right behind him.

When they ran out of sight, i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. But right when i thought everything was just fine, until i realized Spot was probably still mad at me. So i slowly backed up into the crowd of newsies but right when i made my way to the back and was about to make a run for it, Spot said "Doll. Don't move." in a very firm voice.

Like the stupid person i am, i just stood there. The other newsies didn't dare give Spot or i a look, just kept their head down and stood quietly as they cleared a path for him. The only one actually looking, was looking straight at me. Jack. He gave me a look like i'll be okay, but i knew that was a lie.

Spot was now standing merely centimeters, literally, hovering over me. I looked straight up at him, not blinking. I couldn't read his eyes so either he would kill me or barely let me live. I hoped for choice b. "Are you gonna say something, or can i leave?" he still hovered over me, trying to intimidate me, but i didn't feel any intimidation from him.

"Look, i just got back from almost getting raped, so can you make this quick?" no response. "Spot.." i said, trying to get his attention. Still, no response. And right when i was about to yell at him for not answering me he said "Good job." i furrowed my eyebrows and started to laugh. "For a second, i thought you said-" i was cut off "Don't make me'se take it back."

I tilted my head to the side, letting his very difficult words to sink in. "You mean.." he nodded and smiled. I couldn't believe it. Spot thought i did a good job, _and _he was smiling.. At me? What the hell? There has got to be something else he's hiding, i could sense it.

"What are you planning?" i asked when the party went back to normal again. "What you'se talkin' bout'?" i couldn't hear it very well, but i could tell there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. "So you're not mad at me?" he looked down at me, and in the corner of the room with all the heat and drunk newsies, i felt really small.

"Why's would i'se be mad?" he asked casually looking at the table of poker going on. "For.. Like um.. Ya know.." i twiddled with my fingers behind my back as to not show to him that i was nervous. "What?" he asked again. "Ya know.. How i kind of yelled at you in front of all the newsies.." i said really slowly and quietly. He didn't say anything. Which meant, he had gone crazy, or he's going to kill me in his sleep.

"Okay then," i said awkwardly "I'm going to go to bed now, where's my room?" he laughed at me "What you'se talkin' bout' room? Ya sharin' a bunk wit whoeva" i quickly said "No, i am not. I am a girl and i need my own room." he raised a threatening eyebrow. "Stop actin' like a brat and do's what i'se says." i smiled up at him, angrily. "When have i _ever _done anything _you _said?"

"Listen, doll, you'se my newsie, you'se listen to me'se. I'se tell you'se what to do's, ya do it." my face turned full of hatred. "No. I am my own person. I tell myself what _i _get to do and i do it. So i'm taking the first bedroom i see because _i _want to." i started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and roughly twirled me around so that i hit something hard. His chest.

I looked up and he was smirking. Probably because i was blushing. I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp but he held onto my wrist pretty tightly. He slowly lowered his head down to my lips, almost grazing his lips with mine. I could feel my heavy breathing and heart beating. He was by my ear now and started nibbling on it. It felt weird and i wanted him to stop. "Spo-" i started but he stopped me by pulling me after him as he walked down a long hallway and up some stairs and into the second door to the right.

When we were in the room, he finally let go of my wrist and closed the door behind him. "What're you doing Spot.." I looked behind me to find an open window, just incase i needed to escape. "Don't ya even think about it doll. You'se ain't goin' nowhere dis time." he glared down at me.

"You'se want ya own bedroom? Well heah ya go, but i'se warnin' ya, if you'se snore or kick, i'se gonna have ta make ya sleep on de floor." i widened my eyes. "Uh uh." i said as i shook my head violently, my hair flying in every direction. Spot smirked and started to take off his shirt. "Um, what are you doing?" i managed to stutter out. I started to back up even more. He just shrugged and said normally "I'se like sleeping shirtless."

My face went expressionless and i got the feeling that i wasn't going to get out of this situation because when i glanced out the window, there was no railing or anything, just a good look at 5 feet down, where i could maybe survive, but injure myself… Badly. I was not backed up so far that my back slightly touched the cold wall. It sent chills up and down my body just thinking of sleeping in the same bed as Spot for a whole night.

"I'm not.." i said but rephrased it. "This isn't happening." i started to walk toward the door but since Spot was closer, her locked it. I swear my heart dropped ten inches. "You can't do this." he tilted his head. "And why not doll? You'se said ya wanted ya own room. Well heah ya are." he motioned his hand around the room.

It got so quiet for a minute i could here crickets from up here. And without thinking i started to stare at his chest. His nice tan and toned chest. And then eyeing his nice tan abs of his. I couldn't help it, i was full on staring now. He had a really nice body. I started to stare up and down but then when i eyed him up again, i made the mistake of looking into his eyes. _Shit. _He caught me and was smirking pretty widely now.

"Close ya mouth doll, it's not polite ta stare." i raised a threatening eyebrow at the very tanned boy. _Damn it Evelyn! Stop staring at him! _I sighed heavily. _This is going to be a long night. _When Spot took a seat on his bed, i said rather harshly. "Could you _please_ just put on a damn shirt?" i walked over to wear he lay his shirt, picked it up, and threw it at his face.

"I can't sleep with you're body half naked next to me." he smiled but did what i told him and buttoned up his shirt. "Alright doll, but it's you'se lost. Goils would usually kill ta sleep wit me'se." i coughed inwardly. "Correction. We are _not _sleeping together. As in sex. We are merely sleeping together on the same bed. No one touching each other, nothing is going to happen tonight." i said sternly. "And i mean it Spot."

"Why? Can't ya have a little fun?" i shook my head firmly. "No." i started to turn red. He was staring at me intently. Eyeing me up and down. And then it looked like he came to a very good conclusion before he said "You'se haven't slept wit no ones have you'se?" i widened my eyes and became very interested in how my shoes looked.


	8. Chapter 8

That night i couldn't sleep. What, with Spot's body closing the space between us? Nada. I felt stiff in his presence. Especially in a _bed _with him. But it seemed like he was fast asleep. He even snored a little. Not like full on annoying snore, just a slight one.

It didn't look like Spot got any sleep.. Even when he's sleeping. Like he's constantly on edge. Cautious is the right word to describe him. But i guess i am too. It would be hard to believe that after 7 years of getting beat up by papa and his posy, that i well- _wouldn't _be on edge. I was cautious just like Spot. But i guess it was just a part of myself. Being cautious is who i am. But for Spot, it was like there was a lot of pressure put on him.

Like there was a big boulder on his shoulders all the time. He's good at hiding it, i'll give him that, but i wonder what kind of pressure he would be given. I mean, being the king of Brooklyn seems like pretty easy work. Tell your newsies what to do while selling your own newspapers. It didn't seem hard. But i guess i don't seem like a threat from first glance either.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but Spot made me feel… I guess the word would be secure? No- _safe. _Spot made me feel safe. But on edge too. I don't know when he would strike, though 99 % of the time i can predict his moves. There's still that 1 % that i'm edge about. Now, 1 % doesn't seem like a lot, but oh boy it is. That 1 % that makes me need to keep my guard up is always there. No matter what.

Even when he's asleep he could easily be awaken and attack me. Suddenly another thought came to mind. Tonight… I flash backed to about 2-3 hours ago.

The words he used kept replaying in my head. _"You'se haven't slept wit no ones has you'se?" _he asked curiously, with a playful tinge to it. I looked down and stared at my shoes that looked warred out and old. But i thought they looked nice because they were my only shoes anyways. I guess i'm thankful.

I could just feel the playfulness in his eyes on me. Like he was a tiger circling his prey. I felt my cheeks grow really hot. _Oh no _i thought. I can't show Spot that i haven't had sex. Because i have.. But i didn't want it. So i guess that's not really sex. _Rape._ That's what it's called. I got raped last year, when i was 13. One of my dads' goons did it. I was coming home from school and the guy walked me home.

He was super nice, that's why i thought he wasn't one of my dads' posy. But then, once we stepped into my house, it was like hell. He pulled my hair into the first guest room to the right and from there.. I shivered while Spot finally spoke. "I neva thought ya hadn't done it yet." i looked up, but that was a bad move. I stared into his taunting eyes. "Well, not really…"

I could feel my hole body shake thinking of last year. That's one of the reasons why i don't trust people so easily. I can't mistake people for being nice. I shakily brought my hand up to my loose hair and pulled it behind my ear. My knees were trembling as i saw Spot's hand coming in contact with my shoulder. But before he could touch me, i slapped it away and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran to the door but it was locked from the inside. I fumbled with it but eventually gave up and fell to the floor. I didn't let the tears overtake me. I taught myself to never cry. Especially not in front of mr. Spot Conlon here. I put a stressful hand over my eyes, my knees held together and my feet on either side of my thighs. I suddenly became really tired and all i wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep off all the stress and frustrations i was having. But not on the same bed with Spot. No, defiantly not. I'd rater sleep on the floor before having to be in the same bed with Spot a whole night. But i wanted the bed- all to myself. "So i guess you're sleeping on the floor then." i slowly got up and regained my composure.

He eyed my moves curiously before saying "Don't think so doll." i raised an eyebrow and put both my hands on my hips. "Yeah, but _i _think so." i spat back with fire. I glared at him for a second and he glared back. Like we were having an eye conversation. Like we were daring each other to run to the bed. And so in 3 seconds, we both stepped forward and i was close but Spot got there first. He swiped the blanket away from the bed and it was blanket less.

_Well shit. _I thought. "Spot, that's not fair." he famously smirked at me. "And you'se thinks you'se suggestion ain't?" i stared at Spot's smiling face then toward the blanket and jumped for it, but he was too quick and pulled it behind his back. I reached behind his back but then he pulled it to the left, then i reached for that but slipped on the blanket and fell down. I meant to grab Spot but instead i pulled the blanket which pulled Spot down with me.

Now this situation would have been funny for me because Spot fell flat on his face, but then again, i fell flat on my back. I turned my head sideways to find Spot glaring intensely at me. "Sorry?" i said then rolled my head upward and yawned widely. Since i had the blanket already tightly wrapped around me, i stood up and fell on the bed.

"I don't care, just don't touch me." i said sleepily and pulled the blanket over my shoulders and slept on my side. Spot just stood there stunned that i didn't fight even more, but i mean come on, i'm still a girl and need my sleep so i can fight more with Spot, although it's tiring, i didn't like losing.

I lazily brought my body up so i was sitting up right in the bed. "Well if you wanted to sleep on the ground, you could've just said so." and pulled the blanket over my head and started to move my body to the middle of the bed but felt cold medal push my body over again. I turned around and there was the almighty king carefully looking down at me. "Jeez, make up your damn mind, Conlon."

I moved my body over and felt the wall touch the side of my arm. I shivered a little and pulled the blanket even tighter around my body. I heard Spot slowly climb into the bed next to me and lay down. It was like a ton of bricks came tumbling down and realization hit me. _What did i just do?_

I was mentally kicking myself in the head and i so badly wanted to just push him off but then that would mean i'd have to deal with his ass. I rolled my eyes and heard him rolling to the side, toward me. _Shit. shit . shit. shit. _I could feel his breath tickle my ear and smell the alcohol and smoke that was his breath. It was.. Comforting. I liked the smell of alcohol, it made me feel drunk myself without actually drinking.

I liked feeling drunk because i felt like i could do anything- be anything in the entire world. I could be superman and jump off a building, thinking i was flying. I could be a tree, a flower, or even a chair. Anything i desired, i could do when i was drunk. The smell of smoke reminded of how close the newsies were to each other. They had each others back and protected one another. I liked feeling like i belonged with the newsies.

It felt nice. A sense of belonging. Spot was slightly snoring by now and it blew right in my ear. My whole body stiffened then relaxed again every time his hot breath grazed my cheek. And i was _very _uncomfortable. _Why am i so stupid? _

What made it even more awkward? That in the middle of the night- maybe 1 or 2, Spot's unconscious body decided to spoon me. And then he started talking in his sleep! Every few minutes he would mumble words like _no you'se can't_ and then he would giggle or _oh you'se dead wit me now, com mere. _

By the time the sun was barely touching the horizon and Spots' back was to me, i got up and quietly crept down the steps of the Brooklyn lodging house. When i got outside to the cool morning air, i started strolling toward the docks and climbed the ladder to where Spot always looked over his newsies in the early evening. I leaned my back on the wooden box settled my newsie hat over my eyes and fell into a well needed deep sleep.

_"Evelyn you better get your fucking ass back here! I swear when i catch you, you're dead meat! Come here! Now! "_

_My heart started pumping really fast every time he called after me. I have to get out of here i thought. _

_I snuck into an ally, thinking i wasn't seen by my papa and his stupid goons. _

_"There you are" a nasty cold voice snickered behind me. _

_I froze in my spot._

_"There's no where to go now, sweet cheeks." i cringed with every word and every time he stepped closer._

_When he finally got so close as to harshly throw his hand on my shoulder, i grabbed it and threw him over my head with all the strength i could muster up._

_He fell to the ground with a loud thud and i could swear i heard a crack._

_I cleaned up my hands and straightened up my clothes before stepping out in the evenings' breeze. _

_"Heya sweet cheeks" i slightly turned my head, my big hat covering most of my face and flicked the guy off._

_This wasn't one of my papas goons. He sounded far too young- and far too drunk. _

_I could only make out part of his looks. He wore a grey newsie cap and held a golden cane. _

_I thought he looked stupid so i walked away and he didn't follow. _

_Soon after though, i felt a hand grasp my waist and my first reflex was to punch the guy right in the face. _

_But where i punched, was a hard chest. I stared up at the cruel face of his and totally shrunk._

_He was at least a foot taller than me- and _this _was one of his goons. _

_He pulled me by the neck to the nearest ally and stripped me of my clothes. He said nothing, just heavily breathed._

_He did that for at least 5 minutes before i felt something pop. Then threw me to the ground, kicked me in the stomach and grunted "Dirty bitch." _

_I layed there for so long, crying and in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened. _

_Why did i let him do that? _

_Why didn't i stop him?_

_Why am i so afraid?_

_Those were the thoughts that ran through my head at that very moment. Then, i saw a beautiful image. _

_A woman dressed in all white and hair so flowingly gorgeous and blonde i couldn't believe it at first. _

_It was my mother._

_"Evelyn.. Evelyn.. Get up.." _


	9. I AM SO SORRY

Oh my goodness guys. My brother did something to my laptop and now i don't have my next chapter that i wrote because like everything on my laptop got deleted or something and i'm so mad! NOW I HAVE TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN! But i thought i would let you know so that i don't upset you guys! Again- i'm SO SO SOO sorry!


	10. Chapter 9

_Then, i saw a beautiful image._

_A woman dressed in all white and hair so flowingly gorgeous and blonde i couldn't believe it at first._

_It was my mother._

_"Evelyn.. Evelyn.. Get up.."_

* * *

_"Evelyn.. _EVELYN! GET UP!" i felt cold medal pecking at my cheek. I took a glimpse at my reality and it was just Spot. Not.. _Her. _

I felt a jab of anger each time Spot stuck his stupid cane at my body. So i got up silently, not looking at Spot at all, or any of the other newsies that were waiting for me down there and just walked off down to the water where the newsies usually were during the evening.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone. That dream was too powerful for me to speak. I felt so helpless, i even felt like there was fresh warm blood all over me.

Maybe that was why i head jumped into the freezing cold water.

I heard yells of panic at first and then when i entered the water, it was silent. I could hear no one, just my own sad thoughts. But then it hit me.

_I can't swim. _

I struggled with the water, trying to fight to get to the surface. The mumbles i heard were from an angered a boy when he grabbed me under water.

He looked like.. "BRANDON!" i yelled but they were only gurgles of water. "What in hell was you thinkin'?!" his mouth yelled angry words at me, but his face looked overall relieved. When my back met the warm solid ground of the docks, i coughed up water.

"Bran" coughing, i tried to open my eyes "don.." i reached up at his beautifully missed face. "Bran.. Don?" everything became clear. All the newsies faces' were clear and who once was Brandon became the face of Spot.

Spot rescued me. _Why? _Why not just let me die, like the helpless being i am?

I felt the tears about to leave my eyes before i wiped them away quickly. _I will not cry. _I told myself. Though i wanted so badly.

I took in a shaky breath, slowly getting up. I looked around at my fellow newsies, giving them an empty look. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I didn't want to talk, i just wanted to kind of disappear.

I walked through all the newsies who cleared a path for me and looked straight forward to buy my newspapers, but not before being stopped by the one and only Spot Conlon.

"Ey, that was a stupid stunt there Evelyn and-" he lectured me about.. I'm not sure what. Everything he said was just a big blur to me. So when he was done, i gave him a slight nod and walked forward to my destination.

I heard mumbles and my name from all of the newsies, but i zoned them out. I can't dwell on my past, i just have to move forward. Forget him.

I bought 50 newspapers and not long after, i was stopped by Spot again, but i walked straight past him. "Ay, i'm talkin' to ya!" he ran up to me so i stopped, letting him talk, but i never was really listening.

"Why did ya jump in da wata, knowin' damn well dat ya can't swim?" i shrugged un-knowingly. He hesitated, not knowing what to say next. I held up my newspapers, showing that i only had 50 to sell by lunch time, and left.

_Just keep moving forward. Don't crumble. You're stronger than this, Evelyn. Don't break.  
_

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's such a short chapter, but i hope you like it. And i'm so sorry it took so long!  
_


	11. Chapter 10

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn the next day, i felt empty. Spot had told me that i could take a day off since i was no good, since i didn't talk, and to be a newsgirl, it's kind of a given to speak. So he said i should figure out my priorities or something along those lines.

Knowing i had no money and the sun almost felt like it was following me, making me burn, inside and out, i just went back inside, and lay motionless in Spot and my bed for the rest of the slow moving day in the nothingness of my thoughts.

At night, some of the Manhattan newsies came for a meeting, i guessed, but if their meeting included loud drunk girls, smoking, and laughing, it would be a much more different meeting than i've ever been to.

Spot seemed to forget that i was in the room, so when he brought two broads up to the room, he was quite surprised to find me there. "Oh, sorry goils, we's'll just go some place else-" but i got up and walked out of the room, leaving Spot speechless, and very much still surprised.

When i was walking down the stairs, i was greeted by a very happy looking Racetrack. "Heya Evelyn!" i nodded at his presence and he frowned. "Spot's told me what 'appened yestaday." i shrugged and kept walking, so he walked along with me.

"He's also says you'se hasn't been talkin' much eidar. Says when 'e rescued ya, you'se called him Brandon?" that name struck me by surprise. But all i could do was shrug. "Whose.. Brandon?" he gave me a sympathetic look which just made my heart feel heavy.

Racetrack looked me straight in the eye, concern echoing in his eyes. But i couldn't even say that name without feeling like i would break down. I shook my head at him, which he in turn, gave me a sad look.

"I'm-" i didn't finish my sentence, because i felt like my insides were going to burst. I ran outside, but fell. So i hit the ground with my fists, not caring if it hurt or even bled.

"Why?!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. "No.. No, NO!" i pounded my fists at the ground even more and eventually the numbness took over so i couldn't tell if it hurt or not.

Nobody was out in the middle of Brooklyn. And i was alone, again. I lightly punched the ground, but then i finally looked at my hands. They were all bloodied and dirty.

I walked my way back to the lodging house, but didn't go in. I cleaned my hands in the river and sat, throwing rocks. It wasn't long before i realized that someone was sitting silently next to me this whole time.

"Spot.." he was looking at my hands, so i also looked down. I tried to hide them, but it doesn't matter anyways, he already saw. "Oh this?" i started to half-heartedly laugh. I rubbed my neck, something i did, at the moment because i felt nervous.

"I tripped" i lied and smiled with my lips. "why.." he paused, trying to sort out his words. He reached out at my hand, but i pulled back out of pure instinct. Our eyes flickered upward, making contact. Somehow his eyes made me feel guilty.

I don't know how, but i felt, well, worthless even more so now, with him. "What 'appened?" he asked, staring into my empty eye sockets. "What?" he bore deeper into my eyes, reading... Nothing.

"Der ain't nothin' in der anymoa." i blankly stared at him. Maybe he was drunk.. "Why'se ain't ya angry at me'se?" i furrowed my eyebrows. And then, something very unexpected happened.

Spot got up and picked me up with him, bridal style. Our eyes met and if we had kissed, it might've been perfect. Except for the fact that he threw me in th"e water below, knowing i can't swim.

I flapped my arms all around me trying so desperately to find air. Each time my head was above water, i saw Spot watching, his eyes hardening on me. "H-" i was under water again "Hel" i gurgled in more water "Help!" i yelled at the top of my lungs.

By now, i saw some newsies appear out of nowhere by Spot. Racetrack and Jack had tried to jump in but i saw movement and Spot pushing them back. What the hell was he doing? I grasped for more air. Soon, i would have to sink, and i just hope that when i do, i wouldn't wake up. It's useless.

I took one last breath and all at once, my mind drifted off to somewhere else, my arms stopped flailing and my legs stopped moving. My whole body felt numb and my heart slowed. I could almost hear it in my ears.

But something felt off, why didn't i feel at peace? Should i feel peaceful before my death? I blinked, each time closing more and more until the bright full moon escaped my sight.

The light started to fade until a beautiful voice called out my name. _"Evelyn,"_ i opened my eyes abruptly, looking around at the murky water. "Brandon?" i asked the voice, but it sounded muffled and created bubbles around my mouth.

His beautiful lips curled into a smile. The way he always did to make me feel better. I could feel that lump in my throat again. I wanted so badly to cry, but quite frankly, i forgot how. _"Don't do this, please." _

"I.." but then i realized that he can't here me. _Why did you leave me?_ I thought.

Brandon wasn't dead. But how come i see him as only a shimmer in the water, as if he was a ghost? "_Do you remember when i taught you how to swim?" _he looked away, as if seeing us as mere children, playing in the water was so clear. He smiled at the nothingness of the water. Than his eyes shocked me, they looked.. Happy.

_"Think, my dear Evelyn. Think hard. How did you swim when i left you there? What did you do?" _I thought back to years ago when Brandon had done the same thing as Spot is doing to me right now. I bit lip, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I wanted so badly to respond, but all i could do was nod. I started to flap my arms and move my legs again. And before i knew it, i was swimming again. When i reached the surface, i guess i felt relieved. But i also felt even more worst than i did before when i was breathing.

Why did he have to leave? I thou- no. I knew i loved him with all my heart. Why..

I started to puppy dog my way toward the dock and lifted myself up. I was cold, purple, and probably looked dead. My whole body trembled as the wind took me by surprise. I gave Spot and the other newsies an empty look. My heart felt hollow, i couldn't feel anything.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." my voice shivered with my whole body. They all gave me looks of pure relief and pity. I didn't want them to worry about me. "I- i'm sorry, i'll stop doing stupid stunts now, please don't worry about me anymore."

""Don't worry"?" Racetrack said, surprised. "Evelyn, you'se family 'ere now. _Neva, eva _tell us not ta worry." i bit my lip and felt really guilty and ashamed. "I'm-" but before i could finish my sentence Racetrack had cut me off. "Come 'ere, group hug, come on"

Racetrack and all the other newsies were slowly closing in, and even Spot was pushed into this whole mess. I just stood there, letting them enjoy this moment.

He whispered in my ear, but it didn't really feel like Racetracks' voice, and i'm sure he wouldn't have said "You'se an idiot." i pulled back and i guess i shouldn't be surprised, but i was. Because it wasn't Racetracks' face that i was staring at. It was Spot's.

"What the fuck?!" i yelled at the top of my lungs, startling even myself. He smirked down at me, and i usually when he smirks at me, i get super angry, but it just felt right to smile. It felt a little good to be a little happy again.

All the boys around me laughed and it vibrated through every newsie, which made me almost lose my balance and fall. But i couldn't help myself, i just laughed. I laughed to my hearts content, and you know what? It felt damn good.


	12. Chapter 11

At night, i snuck out of Spot's bed and went to the window, climbing out to the refreshingly cool air. I closed my eyes gently and took a deep breath. "I'm ok." i whispered to myself.

"You'se sure 'bout dat?" i figured Spot would wake up at some point, he was a _very _light sleeper. "Yes, i am." there was a long pause. "Just spit it out." i said, knowing he was hesitating.

"But.. Why'se ya.. um.. Ya know.." he asked carefully, like it was going to plunge me into the darkness again. "Hmm. Why should i tell _you_?" i joked, lightening the mood. He answered matter-of-factly and quickly, "Well, 'cause i'se da King o' Brooklyn, of course."

I laughed "How did i know you were going to say that?" Spot and i stared at each other for what felt like such a long time, but it felt good.

I used the time to study his strong and calm blue eyes that switch from grey to back depending on his mood, though it was usually grey.. With me. His pointed nose that's always pointed up, his structured jaw line, all the way to his thin pink lips that twisted into a smile. I even noticed that his eyebrows framed his eyes well, making him look like a natural born angry person.

I'm sure he was looking me over too because when we made eye contact he was the first to look away. We stood there, leaning over the railing, looking over the midnight sky, quietly.

"I was 7 when it started," i started with my story. Spot didn't say anything, just looked ahead and occasionally looked a little surprised. But i liked it, because he listened to me, without interrupting.

"After mother died, He started to beat me every night, after getting drunk, saying it was for my own good and he.. he didn't stop until he passed out. I just thought he had good reason for it, so i never fought back." He stared down at my bruised arms that were starting to fade, but he was speechless.

I talked my way around the time in the valley.. And Brandon, careful with my words."One night though, he hired some men to 'put me in my spot', i was lucky that the window in my room broke, because i bolted. But of course, they caught up. It didn't help much to fight them, they were too big and out numbered me."

I was alarmed when he started talking because he hadn't this whole time. "And dats how ya got 'ere." i nodded scratching at my arms, thinking of the valley. Spot gently placed his hand on my hands, stopping me from scratching.

"I'se know ya hidin' somethin' else." i stared into his eyes, amazed that he caught me. After a moment of silence, i awkwardly pulled my hands away and tucked my hair behind my ear. I coughed, trying to make it less awkward, but of course, it just made it more awkward.

"I-" he stopped me with his voice. "Tell me'se when ya ready, but i'se won't be waitin' long." he smirked at the sky and i smiled at his accomplished face and nodded. "Um.. Spot?"

He nodded, making him look like he was listening. "Thank you." i quickly duck and climbed through the window, leaving him surprised and speechless. I laid on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

That night, i finally had a good nights sleep, Spot even let me sleep in, but i got angry. I guess it was only at night when Spot and i can actually have a civil talk, but during the day, it was war.

"CONLON!" i ran down stairs, with my hair stil in tangles and sprinted to his selling spot. "What the fuck?" i pushed his shoulders back, startling him. "What?" he asked, already irritated and started walking casually.

"Don't walk away from me, why the _fuck _would you let me sleep in? I NEED TO SELL PAPES!" i yelled at him, anger flaring in my eyes.

"It's not my fault, wakin' ups' you'se job." i clenched my teeth for so long, it felt like they would fall out, until a voice snapped me out of my angry state. We both looked menacingly at the person, who turned out to be Lez, one of the younger Manhattan newsies.

He stopped in his tracks, looking scared out of his mind. My face softened at his frightened face. "Morning Lez!" i called out. His face upturned into a smile, but he cautiously walked toward us. .

"Hi Doll, hey Spot.. Did i interrupt something?" he stared at the ground. I bent down and brought his chin up so we were face to face.. "No, Lez." i petted his head and he seemed to be happy enough.

"But why's ya 'ere alone? How many times did i'se tell ya ta neva leave Manhattan widout an acquaintance?" Spot scolded the little boy who nodded like he was being yelled at by his older brother.

"Spot, don't scold him, he's just a little boy!" i whispered at him, but he just ignored me. "Oh, i'se not a little boy anymoa, doll! I'se a- a _man_!" i laughed at his attempt at a New York accent. I nodded, regaining my composure. "Okay Lez. Anyways, why are you here?"

He puffed his chest outward and said in a 'manly' voice "I'se is here foah... uh" he thought for a bit, trying to find his words and put them in his little accent. "Foah Jack! He says.." now he was trying to remember what Jack had told him.

"Lez!" i heard Jack yell from a couple feet away. "Oh, so you _did_ bring someone" i waved at Jack, who was jogging toward us. When he got to us, he was out of breath but managed to say "Medd-" another breath "a's"

Lez bumped in "Oh yeah! Medda says to come tonight!" he then realized that he didn't say it in his little accent so said it again in a low manly voice. "I'se means, Medda says ta come tanight." he nodded to himself, successfully.

I smiled at him than turned my attention toward Jack. "Heya Jackey boy." Spot had greeted him first. Jack stood and spit-shook with Spot and did the same with me. "Medda said-" i put up a hand "Don't worry, Lez the _man_ here explained it all."

Lez gave me a toothy grin. Jack settled his hand on Lezs' head. "Uh.. Spot, can we talk in.. Private?" he looked at me like he wanted me to leave, instead of them leaving. I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"_You _may leave, _I _will stay, thank you very much." i smiled sweetly at them. Spot glared at me and i did the same. "You'se don't tell _me _what ta do, Doll." I nodded my head and smiled "Yeah, but i just did, would you like me to repeat myself?"

Jack had jumped in by now and awkwardly said "C-come on Spot, lets, um go over there" he pointed to no where in particular and walked away, Lez close behind him. Spot gave me one last glare and i said "What, do i have to excuse you here? Fine, you are excused, actually, i'll excuse myself."

I turned around, making sure my long blonde hair had hit his face before walking back to the lodging house to take a well needed bath. There was no need for selling anymore because the news stand had already closed for the afternoon.

I pumped the nice hot water in the tub and stripped down to nothing, sitting comfortably. After awhile of sitting and scrubbing my body to cleanliness, i got out and pumped some more hot and clean water. I cleaned my hair, getting every inch of grub off.

By the time i was finished, i felt new and refreshed. Some could say i even glowed. I smiled at my reflection as i was combing my hair. "Ow, ow, ow" i said each time i brushed. But i got annoyed so i just gave up.

I put my hair in a long braid and i was good to go. It was around 6 pm when the newsies finally filed in, making me happier then ever, since i was bored out of my mind.

But they all went straight upstairs, getting ready for something. I found Spot come in last and stopped him. "What's going on?" he looked surprised. "Didn't you know about Medda's?" i furrowed my eyebrows. Spot didn't say anymore about this 'Medda's'. All he said was "Go upstairs and get ready, oh- and wear something nice."

I rolled my eyes "What, this isn't nice enough for you?" he looked down at my pants and suspenders and shook his head. "Just go, you have 10 minutes, starting now." i didn't move. "Well? Are you okay with staying here all night then?"

I pouted and stomped my way upstairs. When i got into Spot's room, i sighed. "Man.." i had unburied out my dress i wore last that i had cleaned. But there were still some blotches of blood left.

I took couple minutes to rip and rearrange the dress. By the time i was done, it was just a nice simple spring time dress. I gazed at myself in the mirror, liking my fine work.

The baby blue dress was draped with white lace towards the bottom, with the breast area singed and a little low-cut. The dress had already been quite tight around the waist, so i couldn't fix that, not without a sewing kit of some kind.

It looked fine and i surprisingly felt good wearing a dress again. I found the flats that i had worn that night and slipped them on. Next was the hair, i didn't do anything to it, besides take some loose strands out. I didn't take it out of the braid because it was still a bit wet and i didn't feel like having it in my face as we walked through the breezy night.

By the time i was done, i was the only one upstairs, the rest had waited for me downstairs. The little boys had to stay and be tucked into bed, with my help. They didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped, they were too young for this 'Medda' thing.

As i tucked in the last of the younger newsies and kissed him good night, i walked downstairs, surprised at how many newsies actually waited for me.

When i descended, all of the loud chatter stopped and they actually looked quite stunned. I looked around awkwardly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and walked toward the front door, where Spot had been leaning at.

I whispered "Why are they all still here? I thought most of them left.." he smirked at me, looking me over. "Well, _doll, _they'se wanted ta see how you'se look.. well all dolled up."

I giggled a bit. "Haven't they already seen me wear a dress?" he answered like it was obvious. "Well you'se was kinda drownded in blood.." i nodded knowingly "Oh. Yeah."

He had given me his arm, which i gladly did not take. I walked in front of him, being the first to leave. Spot, though did not look very happy, which made me happy. _  
_

I got a lot of compliments on how i should start dressing like a 'goil' more because i looked great. I just replied with "You try wearing a dress for a day and tell me if you like it." but that didn't really shut them up.

Spot, however didn't show much emotion, i could tell he was taking quick glances at my breasts and every time i would turn to look, he had already turned away.

When we got to Medda's, i was amazed that it was a cabaret, something i did _not _expect. When we walked in, it was so much more nicer than i expected. I even felt a little dressed down, but it was okay because all these newsies from everywhere.

"Stay by me'se." Spot gave me a firm look like this meant life or death. I raised an eyebrow and obeyed his order. As i looked around, i saw a lot of already drunk newsies giving me eyes and smiling at me. And not the 'i'm a nice person' smile the 'i wanna have you in bed' smile.

I gave them dirty looks and followed close by Spot each time one of them gave me one of those smiles. I even got so grossed out that i actually reached out for Spot's hand and gripped them firmly, he looked surprised, but went along with it.

The newsies stopped giving me those smiles and started giving Spot and i looks. Like we were the center of attention here, not the pretty lady with the bright red hair on stage singing.

Spot had sat at the table that seated Racetrack, Jack, Mush, and Blink. As soon as they saw us, i hastily pulled my hand apart from Spot's. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

They all didn't really pay attention to Spot, but more over to me. I blushed with their eyes staring at me, since i wasn't used to the attention much. "Wow..." Racetrack and Jack had said in unison. "Ya look.. Great!" i saw Mush start to blush when i smiled at him.

"Thanks guys.." i was pushed into Spot by a random newsie bumping into me, making my braid fall apart in the process. Our faces were inches apart and it almost felt like slow motion. It startled both of us, but Spot was the first to regain his composure.

He smirked and reached up to twirl with my hair, in which i quickly slapped away. "Not a chance, Conlon." i stood up straight again to bend down and flip my hair, careful not to hit anyone. Was it just me or did i catch Spot staring.

"What?" i asked agitated and he just looked at me for a moment. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Where are the drinks? I'm thirsty." he pointed at the bar toward the far right of the cabaret. "Got it, anyone else want anything?"

Racetrack had said "Can ya get me a beer?" followed by Jack "Me too". I nodded and scurried my way over. "Three beers please!" i told the bartender, who got it right away.

"Thank-" i started to say as i turned around but bumped into someone, dropping my drinks. "Hey, watch-" i looked up and was about to scold the person but was appalled to see someone i had not seen in a long, long time. Someone who saved me too many times.

Someone who i loved more than anyone in the entire world, was standing right in front of me and my lips couldn't seem to move. I stood there, speechless, surprised, happy, sad, and of all things angry.


	13. Chapter 12

"Evelyn.. My, my, my, you haven't changed a bit." my heart felt like heavy rocks was pushing it down. That familiar lump in my throat appeared and i couldn't even bare to see his face anymore, it hurt too much.

I didn't know what do or say, and it was to quick, before i knew it, my hand had met his cheek, giving me only mere seconds to take in his appearance. He looked older now, the same, but older. And much taller. He still held that gleam in his eyes that i always admired.

I loved him. _Loved. _I mean the kind of love where i would die for his sake. Brandon.

I turned, my hair swaying and hitting his face, i ran toward Spot. I didn't know what to do because soon after Brandon had followed me. He grabbed my shoulder, but i had already grabbed onto Spot's hand, pleading him with my eyes. Though, i didn't know exactly what i was pleading him for.

He looked seriously at the tall brown haired boy behind me. His light sparkly brown eyes probably fixated on Spot. They actually were about the same height, but i knew that if Brandon messed with Spot, he would probably hurt Brandon badly. So badly, that i didn't want to think about it.

I didn't have time, so i did what i thought would definitely trigger something in Brandon. Maybe it would make him go away. I roughly pulled Spot close to me, closing the huge gap between us. There was a short pause, where Spot and i just looked at each other in the eyes longingly.

But soon, it was like Spot got what i needed and tightened his grip around my waist and i, around his neck.

We kissed.

A kiss so passionate that surprised me more then ever. I didn't know what surprised me more, that Spot was a good kisser, or that Spot and i were kissing.

Well, i guess i shouldn't have been _that _surprised that he was a good kisser because he had his... _big _share in kissing. Our hot tongues intertwined with one another and i could taste the faint alcohol on his breath.

Quickly, we started heavily breathing, me, not caring if Brandon was still there or not. And Spot, well i don't know about him. But i know know one thing for sure. He was enjoying every second of my hot lips on his.

Now, it was really hard for me to pull apart because it felt... nice. But, i fought the temptation and pulled apart. And then i realized that there were people all around us. One problem i totally forgot. The Manhattan newsies were still playing poker with Racetrack, not paying us any attention.

If i were to ask if anyone saw us, they'd probably say no since everyone was so caught up in getting drunk and having a good time. I bit my lip, staring in Spot's eyes. He didn't look that fazed, it took awhile, but he finally gave me his famous smirk, but i just shied away from him.

My whole body felt warm inside, i felt.. Weird. "Evelyn.." i widened my eyes at Spot and spun around at the all too familiar voice that i thought had long gone. "Brandon.."

I stared, fixated at his brown eyes that could capture mine all the time. "I.." i couldn't think of what to say, we didn't really.. How should i say it? Break up? We didn't really break up, he just kind of.. Left.

Thankfully Spot saved me with his loud mouth. "Whose are you'se?" he asked, intimidating now. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in. I couldn't think of what to say or do so i just stood there, awestruck.

The two stared at each other, looking like they wanted to kill the other, which frightened me to death. After a couple seconds, i felt a strong hand grab my arm, pulling me toward him. Spot had watched every move like he looked about ready to literally stab him.

By now, the Manhattaner's were stirring, standing up one by one, the Brooklyn newsies coming through from the crowd out of nowhere. And i was in the arms of Brandon.

I pulled back from him, but that just made his grip tighter, making me wince. His grip was tighter than Spot's, though i knew Spot only used partial of his strength when he grabbed me.

I kept struggling, then finally, after the longest time, i yelled "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" which surprised both him and Spot because they were staring so intensely at each other. And i seriously did not care at all. I wanted to rip his head off for touching me like that.

"Brandon, are you stupid?" that startled him even more. He probably has never seen me yell at all, unlike Spot, he hears me every day. "Do you understand how much it hurt when you left me like that?" my voice was shaking, and i could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"My heart broke into a million pieces, and you know who had to pick it up all these years? I did. Every miserable day. And you know what? I'm still picking up the damn pieces. Listen, you may think that just because you show your face here that i'll take you back, because that's never going to happen, ever again." i swallowed back my tears, knowing i was a big girl.

"So tell me, why? Why did you leave? What did i do?" i was breathing hard now, holding back tears takes a lot of effort. I put a hand through my hair, frustrated.

Brandon just stood there, speechless. After a long pregnant pause of no talking besides the loud chatter of the newsies all over, i said "Okay. If you don't have a straight up answer for me, then you may leave. Come back when you know what you want." I pointed toward the door but he still didn't move. "Fine, if you don't leave, i will,"

I hesitated before saying "Like you left me." i walked outside into the cool open air, letting out a sigh. I felt like i would break down again, but it felt good, telling him how i felt after all these years.

I walked a little before i completely broke. Spot had just arrived when i threw myself in his arms and took a minute, but he held me tightly while i cried and cried my eyes out until i couldn't anymore.

We just kind of stood there in the cool Manhattan air, intertwined with each other, keeping warm.


	14. Another problem

Okay, first of all, i am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that i haven't been updating a lot! I've had a bad case of writers block. Okay, so heres the story. And trust me, this is NOT an excuse for not updating. Back in March, my dog stepped on my laptop, and then i went on a roadtrip with my friends.

When i came back, my screen was all purple. But it wasn't that bad because i could actually cope with it and ignore it. But now, my screen has gotten so badly cracked and it's all purple and i get shivers just looking at it, like i can't cope with it anymore. It's seriously right smack in the middle of my screen and it's SO annoying that i can't think of anything to write. (Part of my writers block)

If you wanna see the picture, to see that i'm not lying, feel free to message me back and i'll put it as my profile picture. I AM SO SORRY! I'm getting a new laptop soon though.

And this time, it's not going to be a Macbook. Okay, i could literally write a whole story on how annoying the crack on my screen is, but it's starting to get to me again, i seriously feel like i might faint. (Maybe there's something wrong with me?) Okay, that's all, guys. I'm sorry!


	15. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning in a familiar atmosphere. Rustles and boys talking everywhere. "Did you see what happened last night?" i kept my eyes clammed shut as i heard Racetrack and one of the Brooklyn boys whispering their New York accents.

"With Spot and.." there was a silent pause in their conversation and i immediately knew they were talking about me. "Yeah!" Racetrack replied a little too loudly. They stopped whispering again as if to check if Spot heard.

Racetrack then whispered a little more quietly "Were you'se der?" a short pause. "I.." another pause and rustling. "I'se saw wit me own eyes dat dey.."

"Mornin' fellas!" Spot's voice chimed in. I started to open my eyes, one by one and decided to sit up. "What's with all the noise?!" i yelled as my head pounded.

After the whole big thing last night, Spot decided to take me back to the lodging house and we stayed up until the boys got back, just drinking and laughing about things i totally forgot about. I ended up sleeping in one of the bunks with the boys because it was too much work carrying me to Spot's room.

Dead silence. Everyone in the whole entire room dropped everything they were doing and just stared from me to Spot. "What?! Yeah, Spot and i fucking kissed. Get the fuck over it."

I looked toward Spot who looked kind of confused for a split second and gave him a look to back me up. "Yeah, ain't ya guys supposed to be sellin' by now?!" Spot yelled at all of his newsies and pounded that noisy cane of his on the ground.

"Don't make so much fucking noise!" i yelled at all of them, mostly Spot. Looks like we were back to normal now. "Getcha ass up if ya don't wanna miss da mornin' pape."

He playfully smacked me in the head. I didn't take it the 'playful' way though and got up, mumbled "fuck off" to Spot and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face mumbling the whole way of "fucking Conlon"

By the time i was done, everyone was already outside lining up for the morning paper. I strolled down the stairs, but not before being bothered by Spot. He stood casually at the end of the stair case, taunting me with every step i took.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Conlon." He shook his head and gave me his all too famous smirk. "Fine." i moved to the side and started walking, but bumped into Spot at the last second because he moved to the same side i did.

"Conlon, you're getting on my fucking nerves. What the _fuck _do you want." I stood there with my arms crossed and face huffed. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'se knows dat kiss meant a lot ta ya."

His bluntness probably shouldn't have shocked me, but it did, i mean why all of a sudden did he tell me all out of the blue? "Wow.." i chuckled. "You _really _think of yourself as all 'high and might' don't you? Well, here's a news flash, from what i can remember, Brandon kisses better then you."

He looked quite stunned, which made me laugh, of course on the inside. I pushed him aside, and he gave in, letting my words sink in. I proudly walked out of that smelly lodging house and into the sad, humid, and rainy morning.

I looked toward the news stand and gasped. "Shit." i said as i held my hat to my head and ran. "Wait, wait!" I yelled at Mr. Brimmingstone. He was the middle aged man who sold the papers to us. It was stupid to argue with him because he was a precise man and _very _stubborn.

"No, come on Mr. B! Spare me a few papers? Please, for little ol' me?" i gave him a sweet puppy dog look. But he looked me straight in the eye and said "No."

"Oh, come on! I'm your favorite girl newsie!" he kept walking and replied "Your the only girl newsie, in Brooklyn that is." when he turned around i gave him a sassy face and when he turned to reply to me, i smiled sweetly.

"Now, go away. I'm a busy man." i rolled my eyes and walked away, both frustrated and angry. "UGH! That god damn Conlon. He HAD to get in my fucking way." i started walking, cursing at the ground, and eventually bumped into a guy, in which i replied "Ugh! Watch yourself."

I started to bend down to help with whatever he dropped when i realized i had bumped into Brandon. "Oh." i shortly answered. We stood up at the same time, staring into each others eyes.

"I-uh.. Have to go." i started down the street, but he followed me. "But- Evelyn, wait!" i walked faster, but he caught up and grabbed my shoulder. I stopped abrubtly, turning around and giving him a death glare. He then flinched, and pulled his hand away, putting it through his messy blonde hair.

"Ugh! Don't you get that i don't wanna talk to you? We're done. We broke up. I hate you.." i could feel my throat start to close up on me but i kept talking, knowing if no one stopped me, i could go on for hours, or start crying.

Good thing Brandon had stopped me, because i felt tears start to form on the rims of my eyes. He put the newspapers that i realized he was holding onto my hands. "I just- wanted to give these to you. I didn't see you this morning, so i thought maybe.."

"No. I don't want your papers. I don't want the money you spent on me. You need to leave, Brandon." he looked into my eyes for the longest time ever and i started to feel my cheeks grow hot. "Man, how i missed your eyes."

I could hear my heart beat and my face was heated. I swallowed, gave his newspapers back, and left him standing there. I couldn't deal with him right now. He can't just come into my life again and pretend nothing happened. I don't like it and i'm not about to act like i do.

I ran back to the lodging house, knowing it was the only way i could be alone. I pushed the door open, looking back to see Brandon turn around at the exact moment i plunged myself into the one and only, Spot Conlon.

We lay there, Spot motionless, and me pissed the fuck off. "What the fuck!" my eyes finally met his, and my whole body felt a weird tingle. It was weird, like i had a stomach ache or something, i didn't know what was happening.

"Are ya gonna get off me'se?" Spot huffed under my weight. I quickly staggered up and dusted the dirt that had found itself on my clothing. Wait, why am i feeling like he's got the upper hand? I sighed, putting a hand through my hair, before i started with my angry facade.

"Watch where your going, Conlon." he gave me a low chuckle. "Ya didn't catch da mornin' pape, eh?" he started laughing, fully now, like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Yeah. It's because of you, fuck face." i retorted and he finally cracked.

His hand moved toward my face, but before it could meet it, i ducked, tripping him. "Oh, now, you wouldn't hit a little ol' 'goil' like me, would you?" i mocked his Brooklyn accent with quotation marks on the word 'goil'.

He elbowed me behind my knee, which made me buckle and i fell, butt first on the hard wooden floor. My face hardened and i pounced on him, which he quickly dodged, by moving to the side, luring me all the way inside the lodging house.

"UGH! FIRST BRANDON AND NOW YOU?!" that surely got his attention, and i kept going on. "Well, isn't this just a peachy morning for me." i started through worthless punches at his face, which he dodged quite frequently and fluently.

In between punches, he stopped me from going on with his own annoying voice. "Wait, what'd dat doofus do ta ya?" i kept punching and moving forward, while he moved backward. Soon, his back met the wall and i stopped punching, just breathing hard, our bodies meeting, my head laying heavily on his shoulder.

After a second of hesitation in Spot's voice, he asked sternly, enunciating every single word, "Did Brandon hurt you'se?" i let out a quiet sigh when the newsies began filing in again and i hadn't realized that it was already time for lunch at Tibby's with the Manhattaner's today.

My body left his, making my body feel sad and cold. I looked him dead in the eyes and said "We'll talk about this later." i turned around and walked away greeting some of the newsies with a warm smile and some playful punching.

"Heya doll!" Racetrack yelled from across the room. "Heya Racetrack!" i mimicked his words. "I'se din't see ya sellin' dis mornin', where was ya?" i laughed a little, remembering how Spot had held me back from getting any newspapers.

"Oh, ya know the usual, Spot was being a little fuck face, and i didn't get the newspapers in time." i gave him a smile paired with my angry eyes. But then i just shrugged it off and said "Anyways, how much did you make today?"

We walked out and followed the rest of the crowd who headed toward Tibby's in Manhattan. When i looked behind me, i saw Spot at the very back of the crowd, walking by himself, staring at me intensely.

It honestly made me a bit uncomfortable and Racetrack could tell. "Hey.. Uh.. So last night, i'se saw Spot kissed ya?" for a split second my heard skipped a bit, thinking of the night before.

I looked back once more at his intense eyes and said "Yeah." i shrugged nonchalantly. "But he didn't kiss me, i kissed him." he gave me a surprised look at how calm i was being about the whole situation.

"Why? What's wrong?" i laughed at Racetrack's expression. "Well... Nuttin, it's just dat.. Goils usually don't openly admit tings like dat. More ova, they get all blushy and giggle and whateva.. You'se somethin' else, ya know dat, doll?"

I laughed before replying "Really? The fact that you tell me a girl blushes over that shit head.." i started giggling to myself. "Oh, too funny!" i slapped my knee. Racetrack lightened up a bit and laughed along with me "But it's true! Ask any goil in Tibby's about their experience with da one and only, and they's get all blushy and giggle."

I smirked at him, "You know what Racetrack? Maybe i will."


	16. Chapter 14

Right when i stepped my foot into Tibby's i got handed a drink which i so happily chugged down. Now, i was ready for my mission- to ask every girl in the bar about their encounter with _the _Spot Conlon.

I walked straight up to the first girl i found and quickly raised the first question i thought of "Thoughts on Spot Conlon?" she started to giggle and blush just like Racetrack told me they would. "He's amazing in b-" i stopped her right there and said "Okay you can shut up now please and thank you"

I turned around to bump into he, himself. He looked down at me with those stupid sparkly blue eyes, annoying smirk and drink in hand. "What?" i asked rather harshly. "I'm on a mission" i roughly pushed him aside but was quickly pulled back into him.

From behind me, Spot kissed up on my neck which, if i were sober and had my brain working properly, i would have kicked him or something. But my first _drunk _instinct was to struggle for a little before he nibbled on my ear which made me fall completely and hopelessly into his arms.

I felt a low grumbling from behind me which made me laugh, which also got my attention because i wasn't supposed be doing anything with Spot. He's nothing to me. Nothing at all.

I turned around and his lips found mine, but i didn't kiss back, i stood there for a good 30 seconds before he realized i wasn't putting in any effort. "What are you doing, Conlon?"

He glared at me and said roughly "I'se want ya in me bed." he moved his head down toward my neck again but i stopped him and moved back "Yeah, well i'd rather not."

His eyes narrowed and he replied "Fine, i'se can get any goil in dis damn place, anyways." i folded my arms and raised an eyebrow "And you think _i _can't?" he laughed halfheartedly. "'course not."

I smiled and my eyes gleamed of amusement. "Really, now. Wanna bet?" he seemed to be enjoying this conversation because he was actually smiling. He raised an amused eyebrow and nodded for me to go on.

"If i.. Can get a guy to fall head over heels for me within a week, _you _have to kiss a girl of my choosing at Madea's.. On stage." he smiled down at me "Okay, but i'se dun know a goil who _wouldn't _want ta kiss me'se."

I smiled up at him and said "Well, let me think. Oh, me." he gave me a fake smile and said "Ok, and what do i'se gotta do?" i looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "You.. Have to.." he cut me off "I'se am gonna get _you'se _ta head ova heals foah _me._"

"NO!" i yelled quickly. I bet he was enjoying every second of this too. "Oh? And why not? Don't tell me'se ya already fell head ova heels foah me'se. That would be a new poisonal record."

I shook my quite quickly and responded "No, i mean, that wouldn't be fair. I'm trying to get a different guy to fall head over heels for me, and you're here trying to get _me _to fall for you? Uh uh."

"Well, if you'se so confident in winnin', then ya wouldn't have a problem, now would ya?" he tilted his head, entertained. I scrunched up my nose, "Oh, fine. So be it. But if you try any funny business, i'm warning you.."

"What. What will you'se do?" i didn't hesitate a second before saying "I'll soak you." he chuckled a low chuckle and then smirked. "Okay, okay" he put up two hands to show he meant no harm.

"Then.." we both said in unison "Deal." we spit and shook. "Okay, starting.." i waited exactly 5 seconds before i said "Now." i started walking quickly away from Spot, losing him immediately.

But i soon bumped into a very familiar boy. "Brandon.." my memory flashed back to 5 minutes ago _"If i.. Can get a guy to fall head over heels for me wthin a week," _

My brain jogged and started with a sweet smile.

This wasn't just a bet to me anymore.

This was payback.


	17. Chapter 15

"Evelyn!" he smiled a little cunningly. "Brandon.." i faked a smile and hugged him which surprised him more then ever. "I thought.." he stopped with that sentence, probably knowing that it was good not to bring it up.

I looked up at him with bright eyes and said "It's kinda loud in here, wanna go outside?" he nodded, confused more then ever. I grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd of newsies. But before exiting, i noticed Spot staring at us intently.

So i gave him a smirk and mouthed "I'm gonna win" which made Spot make his move toward us, so of course, instinctively, i walked faster and in seconds i was out the door, turning into a valley.

I heard footsteps coming closer, so i made my mark and pressed my lips to Brandon's. He rejected at first, but i kept up my act and eventually he kissed me back. I hated to admit it, but i missed how his lips felt on mine. And those brown eyes that always seemed to surprise me.

I heard a loud coughing sound and knew instantly that it was Spot. Brandon left my lips first and looked at the disturbance at hand. Immediately there was a cold wind that blew past me. It's as if i could feel the anger between the two.

"Well, it's nice ta meet cha, Brandon, again." I saw the dark silhouette of Spot as he leaned against the brick wall. "Spot." Brandon clenched his teeth and when Spot moved toward, i thought he was going to hit Brandon, but instead, he moved toward me, "Could you'se leave us alone real quick, Brandon?"

I looked at Spot, who never left his eyes off me. "It's private business." as soon as he said those words he winked down at me.

I Brandon to leave with my eyes before he got a black eye. So in response, he nodded stiffly, and left.

When i was sure Brandon had gone back inside, i pushed Spot back against the other wall across from the one i was leaning on. "What the fuck?!" i started scolding him. "That was _not _apart of the deal!" Spot was smirking the whole time as if expecting this reaction, but enjoying every minute of it.

When i stopped yelling he asked "You'se done yet?" i pouted and folded my arms. I was actually starting to enjoy my time with Brandon. I rolled my eyes as Spot moved closer to me.

When he leant down, i thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he grabbed my hand. "Wha.." before i knew it, i was pulled into the cool night, hand in hand with.. I couldn't believe it... With Spot Conlon.

We had finally found ourselves slowing down when we hit the middle of the Brooklyn bridge. We bent over to catch our breath and when i saw the view from the bridge, of course, i coughed since it was just so... Stunning.

Spot was laughing at me but i didn't care because i wanted to cherish this moment. It was so beautiful. "Stop laughing!" i hit him while coughing for a couple seconds which made him laugh even more.

After a couple of seconds of that we had both been caught up with the great view. "So do you take girls here to make them fall for you?" i crossed my arms "And then get them in bed, and as soon as they try to get close to you, you leave them in the dust?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'se neva brought a goil heah befoa." i swallowed, creating an awkward tension. "They's always just are so willing." he shrugged then turned his head, staring at me.

"What..?" he shook his head, sighed and turned his head back to the nice view again. "So tell me'se, why is it so much harder wit you'se?"

I shrugged and said "Because i'm not looking for a guy. Especially not a guy like _you._" he looked at me and scowled. I shrugged and said "What, It's true. If you haven't noticed yet, you're kind of a big asshole."

"Yeah? Well you'se not too great eitha." i crossed my arms "See? As soon as someone says something you don't like, you either threaten them, soak em', or tell them off."

"Well, they's shouldn't be disrespectin' me'se like dat den." i raised an eyebrow as he held up his nose. "Oh, really?" he looked at me again, "Really." i chuckled at his serious face.

"What?" his face started to lighten up a bit. "What?" he asked again as i kept on chuckling. "Why so serious?" i asked while trying my hardest to frown. He started laughing at my attempt to look like him.

We both ended up laughing super hard and it felt good. It wasn't the regular laugh. It was one of those laughs where you laugh too long and hard that your stomach hurts.

Sighing, i said "So.. What now." i looked at him as he responded with "Waita kill da moment." we both chuckled. "Sorry, it's just that.. Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

He looked at me and walked closer while staring me down. It's like those stupid grey eyes pierced me to where i was standing because i felt paralyzed. Like nails had hammered my feet to the ground, i couldn't move.

He finally got so close to me as to whispering in my ear "So i'se could do dis," he brought his head down to mine and pressed his lips ever so gently on them just as quickly as pulling back.

My eyes had closed, feeling the tingling feeling on my lips that Spot's had lingered upon me. "You'se comin'?" i opened my eyes to Spot's annoying voice again. "I knew it was too good to be true" i muttered under my breath. "What?" Spot called while walking farther and farther away.

"Nothing." i had ran up on him and smacked him on the head. "Ay! What was dat foah!" i ran away from him, Spot chasing me back to Brooklyn.


End file.
